<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! by letstakethedawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794566">Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstakethedawn/pseuds/letstakethedawn'>letstakethedawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Am I Tagging too much?, Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Bad Parenting, But He Gets Better, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fate &amp; Destiny, Mommy Issues, Professor Rowan - Freeform, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, aelin wants to please her mum, and a COWARD, as does aelin, but rowan is different, evalin is a bad mother, eventually, ex college student, lyria is good, mans has trauma, men aint shit, rowan is a asshole, very smutty, yes - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstakethedawn/pseuds/letstakethedawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Filthy rich party girl, Aelin Galathynius is out celebrating her friend's graduation when she runs into her old college professor.</p><p>Once she starts bumping into Professor Whitethorn it seems the universe wont let them stop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien &amp; Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rowaelin continuously bumping into each other? Fuck yes. Hot Professor daddy Whitethorn? Also yes .</p><p>This was actually suppose to be a very large oneshot like 23k long but im taking some advice and so I’m splitting it into three parts so please keep an eye the next parts coming super soon!</p><p>my tumblr is letstakethedawn if you want see more in that format!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Saturday, August 22nd.</strong>
  </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Music vibrated through her bones as Aelin moved among the sweaty dance floor, her hands on Lysandra’s waist.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin was glad to be out, happy to have not a care in the world as she bounced around the dance floor. Tonight, was 70s night at one of Aelin’s favourite clubs on the seedier side of the Orynth strip walk and Aelin was dressed like Marlon Brando’s wet dream. Wearing a rich metallic gold dress with a crinkled detailing on the skirt and fit her slender figure like a glove. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aedion had asked where the rest of the top was until of course he’d seen Lysandra in a plunging velvet jumpsuit with cut-outs all down her sides and hips and the highest wedges Aelin personally had ever seen. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aedion had been too busy drooling over his girlfriend to complain after that about the neckline of Aelin’s vintage get-up. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She didn’t bother to mention to any of them the fact her outfit was real and she had spent way too much on an authentic dress for just one night. It was out of Aelin’s never-ending trust fund and it wasn’t like anyone would see unless her mother decided to steal her bank statements again. Heavy blucher block heels slamming on the dance floor as she and Lysandra danced and scream-sang ‘Hot stuff’ by Donna summer.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin had always loved the idea of the sixties and the seventies, of course without the disgusting amount of racism and corrupt governing. Aelin just enjoyed the history of fashion and how it had changed over the years. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was a good thing Aelin Galathynius was rich because her addiction to clothing was borderline worrying.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tonight, they weren’t just out for the 70s night though it was the second main reason. Lysandra had finally graduated from college after struggling for years to get a degree, battling with getting custody for her little sister, and struggling to pay to get into college. Aelin had begged Lysandra to help her for years before the brunette had finally given in and allowed Aelin to pay her student debts. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin had no issue with it, just simply said “Why to be the only child of disgustingly rich parents and not be able to splash a couple thousand on a friend.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lysandra had given her a judging look and called her a rich brat. Aelin had just laughed, she wore that title with pride after years of being judged for unapologetically using her family's money to get her way. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lysandra kept squealing she’d finally done it, Aelin grinning widely and jumping up and down with the brunette as they danced. Aelin had graduated from Terrasen U three years ago, she had been a smart student but troubled; one of her professors had even said to her face she was the worst student he’d ever had. Aelin had laughed so hard she thought she may throw up. The professor had told her to get out of his class before he had her removed. In fairness, Aelin had been a complete brat any chance she got in his classes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Still, she’d graduated more because of her pressure of her parents than her actual want; her mother was a career woman from old money. Evalin Galathynius was the head of one of the best law firms in the whole of Terrasen not to mention the wife of Rhoe Galathynius; a high-ranking member of the Terrasen political world. She was beautiful, successful and the most intelligent woman Aelin knew but she’d also put immense pressure on Aelin since the age of nine to be exactly like her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To overachieve and follow in her mother's steps. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Evalin expected her to do exactly what she did; graduate, go to law school and open her own firm. Aelin barely had any interest in being a lawyer, she’d always dreamt of opening a little independent book store and living a quaint but enjoyable life. Instead, Aelin had gone to college and then moved onto law school, once she'd graduated, she'd moved straight onto working for her mother.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But still, it wasn’t what Aelin wanted.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hips swaying to the beat, Aelin squealed as she and Lysandra bounced around only calming when Aedion shoved a glass of rum into her hand and wrapped his arms around Lysandra’s waist.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Here’s to Lys!” Aedion grinned holding up his glass. They all downed the rum, She gagging as it burned down her throat. She'd never been a rum drinker but Lys loved it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She stumbled slightly right into Fenrys who was looking oddly good in bellbottoms. He barked a slurred laugh. “I think you’ve had enough!”. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin sent him a withering look though she knew he was right. She’d drank before they’d even come out and that matched with the stuffy air of the club was beginning to cloud her mind. “I’m going out for air!” She screeched as ‘Waterloo’ by Abba began to blare from the speakers. Aelin shoved her way through sweaty bodies covered in velvet and glitter. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She stumbled slightly against a burly man but hurried off cursing loudly at him to watch it. The night breeze hit her cheeks as Aelin stumbled out onto the street, her chunky platforms slapping against the concrete in loud clunks as she made her way to the alley by the club. Back smacking against the brick wall she pulled her cigarettes from where she’d tucked them into the side of her bra and scrambled for her lighter, placing the cigarette between her plump lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Puffing out the smoke, Aelin leaned back on the wall closing her eyes to try and stop the world from spinning.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, sunshine,” A cool voice had Aelin’s eyes shooting open and becoming aware of the large man standing beside her, his hair messy and face unshaved, “Spare a tab?”. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her brows knitted together and her lips pressed firmly against the cigarette between them. “Ask some else, I’m running low.” She muttered, her gaze not leaving the man who didn’t seem to listen taking a step closer. She stood up straight, the slight threat sobering her up immediately. He reached forward and Aelin shifted stumbling back slightly right into another body.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck off, mate.” The stranger Aelin had tripped into grumbled at the man stepping forward, his accent thick and oddly familiar. The cigarette beggar muttered but backed off. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She whirled on her heels toward her savior and immediately gaped as her turquoise eyes met familiar forest green. “Oh, Mala fucking burn me,” That accent, those eyes, and that scowl. Aelin grinned widely as she took in her old English lecturer. Professor Rowan Whitethorn, aka the professor who had kicked her out of his class after dealing with her for just one semester. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Professor Whitethorn, my knight in shining armour...” She drawled; her voice dripping with false sweetness. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her ex-professors eyes were narrowed and his face twisted into that scowl Aelin knew by heart. It had always made her stomach grow a little hot and tight. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What in the name of the dark god himself have I done to end up seeing you again, Galathynius?”. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin’s grin turned feline at the cold tone of his voice, the annoyance marring his handsome face. “And here I thought you’d have missed me? it’s been three years professor,” she pouted up at him, “Can’t you finally admit you really did like me.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d sooner throw myself down a flight of stairs.” Rowan deadpanned, hands clenching at his side. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin sighed dramatically, picking the cigarette from her lips to blow the smoke out toward him. Rowan glared down at her, using a hand to waft the smoke away from his face.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Didn’t expect you to be a smoker, Miss Galathynius,” Rowan muttered before snatching the cigarette from her lips and dropping it to the floor. His boot crushed the bud before Aelin could even react. “Those kill, I’m doing you a favor.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin’s jaw went slack for a few seconds before her eyes filled with burning rage. How dare he. Aelin stepped forward narrowing her eyes and pressing her lips into a thin line. “That’s my choice, how dare you! I mean who do you think you are?” she barked, moving to get right into his face. “Some professor from some high standing university who finds his pleasure in harassing your ex-students who you seem to have a fucking vendetta for?”. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was cut off abruptly when Rowan cupped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes went as wide. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Galathynius, don’t freak out.” He yelped pulling his hand away suddenly. “And don’t fucking bite me, you little beast!” Aelin gave him a feral smirk, her eyes darting down to his hand which he cupped with the other. Aelin would be lying if she wasn’t thinking about biting him in another place. Her eyes traveled down to his powerful thighs for a few moments, tucking her lips between her teeth. She allowed her eyes to stray to harder places. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aelin...” The professor’s voice was strangely amused and it forced Aelin to look up back at his face. Her cheeks became hot as she saw the smug glint in his pine eyes. He had a good idea exactly what she’d been thinking about, where her eyes had wondered. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Professor?” she murmured tilting her head slightly as she stared up at him. She moved just a few inches closer, hips swaying. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don't you dare call me that, not while you're looking at me like that...” He rubbed a hand at his jaw, expression filled with apprehension. She was his ex-student, a woman in her mid-twenties compared to him in his early thirties. Not to mention a complete brat with a chip worth over a million bucks on her shoulder. She wasn’t his type... she couldn’t be his type. Yet the temptation was overwhelming and he would be lying if he hadn’t thought about teaching her a lesson once or twice. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Looking at you like what, Professor?” Her voice was smokier, the last word slightly slurred on purpose.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan’s jaw flexed and in a quick step, his large hands grasped her small waist pulling her flush against him. “Don't. Call. Me. That.” He growled, his fingers digging into her skin causing her to release a small whimper. “Not while you're looking at me like you want to get fucked right here, in an alley where everyone can see you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin stared at him innocently, cheeks becoming pink. “Not right here at least...” She murmured though a smirk tugged at her lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan shook his head, releasing a short chuckle. “Should have known you were a little slut, Galathynius.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Should have known you were the type to want to fuck your ex-students,” Aelin retorted.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She removed his hands from her waist grasping one in her hand and dragging him down the alley further away from prying eyes. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d gotten fucked in an alley. He followed without hesitation, his rough callouses firm against her smaller hands. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She found a spot around a corner and immediately pushed him against the wall, her lips finally meeting his in a heated and harsh kiss. The clash of tongue, teeth, and lips lasted for what seemed like forever. Rowan’s hands roving over her body, cupping her breasts and tweaking at her clothed nipple causing Aelin to squeal.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Only when her lips were almost numb did she pull away, chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. Rowan’s hands stayed on her breasts roughly massing one whilst tweaking the other, his forest eyes blown with heavy lust.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just so you know, I would never do this with any other ex-student.” He breathed, his voice deep and quiet. It had her pussy drenched. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, aren’t I special?” Aelin teased.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hands moved down to her waist and in a quick spin her back hit the wall and Rowan’s lips were on her throat suckling roughly. Rowan moved his hands down to the hem of her dress, fiddling teasingly whilst pressing his knee between her thighs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mhhm fuck,” Aelin mewled sweetly, head falling back against the bricks as Rowan’s teeth scraped against the length of her throat. She shuddered and pressed her thighs tightly around his leg desperate for more friction than he was giving her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan tutted removing his knee from between her thighs, “No, no, no. If you want to get off then it’s on my terms, Aelin.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin glared up at him, her mouth opening to retort. She was cut off when Rowan’s hand dipped under the hem of her dress, brushing against her bare plush folds. “No panties, Galathynius?” He groaned and Aelin gave him a cocky wink. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulled his hand back out and gave a quick look around before he was pulling her dress up until it rested on her hips, leaving her lower half completely exposed. He turned her around so her forehead was pressed against the cool brick before Rowan used his large hands to part her ass and kneaded her plump cheeks. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She turned her head to get a look at him, biting her lip to stop a moan from escaping. His eyes were on her ass, well more like her soaked cunt. He positioned her more comfortably so she had her ass stuck out and her hands on her wall for support. He slid a single finger between her folds, stopping before he touched her clit and then repeating. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh Aelin, look at how pretty you are,” Rowan murmured now using two fingers in an arch shape to part her cunt and give him a clear look at her wet insides. “So pink and small, fuck I bet you taste delicious.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chuckled darkly, keeping his finger sliding lightly between her dampening folds. “Vain till the bitter end. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know it, Pro-” A harsh smack echoed through the ally, and Aelin's ass cheek stung. Despite the pleasure, the spank sent sparking through her blood Aelin refused to let him believe she was at his mercy just yet. “How dare-” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don't give me that, your cunt is the fucking Nile at this point.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin huffed but her mood was quickly improved when Rowan circled a finger over her entrance before swiping it back up to brush her swollen clit. The noises were lewd and they had Aelin’s cheeks turning red. Surely, she couldn’t be this wet from barely any contact. It was embarrassing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One finger circled her entrance whilst the other began to tweak and twist at her clit. Aelin’s legs parted wider and she couldn’t resist sticking her ass out toward him. This earned a deep chuckle and ever so slowly Rowan dipped his single-digit inside of her warm insides, teasing every sensitive spot she had.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuuucckk....” Aelin murmured low and chesty, eyes fluttered as his large, thick finger hit that spot deep inside her. Aelin could embarrassingly admit that spot hadn’t been hit in months, her past partners seemed more inclined for their pleasure than hers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Gods, you're dripping,” He moved his finger inside of her lightly, “and your only getting wetter, such a fucking slut.” Suddenly his thumb swirled against her clit and Aelin whimpered loudly, knees trembling. He moved his thumb and finger in a perfect rhythm. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Rowan!” She growled loudly and all the ministrations between her legs stopped and suddenly a hand smacked her dripping pussy. She yelped loudly, her folds stinging yet Aelin couldn’t ignore the way the knot in her naval burst into flames.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don't you fucking dare tell me what to do when you’re the one getting soaked whilst having your little pink pussy spanked.” Rowan snarled and suddenly his fingers were back inside her, three of them at once stretching her open and moving in and out of her violently. Aelin let out a loud keening noise as tears glittered on her lashes and her lips parted.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit, shit, shit!” She squealed, her cunt trembling around his fingers. Rowans leaned over her slightly to nibble down the bare parts of her back, leaving red marks as if he were a gods-damned animal claiming her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Rowan...Rowan...Rowan!” Aelin sobbed his name as he brutalized her pussy with his fingers, tears sliding down her cheeks. She came without even warning him, a loud throaty moan that sounded a lot like his name.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan gave a deep approving groan but his fingers still plunged into her pulsing entrance, causing her to make high-pitched whimpers. “By the Wyrd!” She whispered though she didn’t ask him to stop, instead allowed him to overstimulate her. To drive her toward an even harder orgasm despite the overwhelming sensitivity setting her senses on fire and clouding her brain already. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on Aelin, come on...” Rowan groaned, his fingers repeatedly hitting that sensitive ridge deep inside her.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can't, I can't!” She whined, tears making her vision blurry. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can be a good girl. Be a good girl, Aelin.” Rowan praised and that was it. Aelin came hard and not only that she squirted, her climax dribbling down his fingers and onto the alley floor in a small puddle. Her legs almost gave out but Rowan wrapped a strong arm around her waist and held her up, his other hand stroking her hair soothingly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That was beautiful, Aelin...” He whispered into her hair, “You did so well.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her heart fluttered to the praise and she allowed herself to lean into his warm body. Rowan gave her a few minutes to calm her breathing and allow her cunt to stop spasming. A large hand supporting her by cupping her thin stomach. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Taking a shaky breath, Aelin spun suddenly and gave Rowan a little smirk before she dropped to her knees. Her hands immediately began to fiddle with his buckle, her head tilting to look up at him with an innocent pout.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan watched her with his lip slightly parted, a hand moving to his rub his jaw. Aelin deftly unzipped his pants and pulled him out, her eyes widening at the sheer size of him. She’d expected him to be big but by the wyrd was he thick and long, so much so that Aelin felt anxiety cool her heated core. She was decently experienced, had slept with at least three men in her 25 years but never a man this big. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She could also bet Rowan was way more experienced.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan must have seen her apprehension because he reached down to grip her chin so she was looking up again. “It’ll fit.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin bit her lip softly and nodded, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment as she began stroking a hand up and down his big dick. She twisted her wrist to ensure the perfect angle, looking up to watch Rowan’s reaction. His brows were puckered and his green eyes were blazing as he stared down at her.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin gave a quick wink before lowering her lips to his cock head. Her tongue swirled onto the slit, a soft moan escaping her throat at the saltiness of his precum. She moved her mouth down his member, gagging before she even reached the middle but Aelin only paused for a second before moving down again. Her eyes watered, Rowan’s from becoming blurry.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan gripped the back of her hair tightly, forcing her slightly off his cock. “Not too much, pace yourself you impatient brat.” His voice was rough and as the tears fell from her eyes, she noticed how pained his face was. He was enjoying this too much, her slender throat around him.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mhhm, good girl,” Rowan growled as she moved up and down his cock, the wet noises of her throat so lewd Aelin felt her cheeks heating.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her blush only spurred Rowan’s taunting. “Yeah, you should be embarrassed, on your knees in a dirty alley sucking my cock.” She gagged, head bucking back slightly. “Don't you dare stop, finish what you’ve started Aelin?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her eyes rolled at his words but she kept working his cock in her throat, one hand on his thigh whilst the other stroked the rest of his length that she couldn’t take. Her tongue swirled and her cheeks hollowed, Rowan guttural moans going straight to her soaked core. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s it, that’s it Aelin!” He moaned loudly, gripping her hair so tight her scalp flared in pain.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin barely registered it, determined to have him cumming down her throat.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck, you’re doing good, keep going” He snarled pushing her head down his cock causing Aelin to choke and gasped but she didn’t fight. Rowan came only moments later, strings of hot cum pouring down her throat.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan released her head and Aelin pulled back, spluttering as air rushed to her lungs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Gods, are you okay?” Rowan breathed; sun-kissed skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin looked up, makeup smudged down her cheek. “Mhhm,” she croaked shakily standing up. Rowan held her, hands engulfing her waist and supporting her shaky frame. “I’m fine, just wasn’t expecting it to be that big.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A small cocky grin grew on his lips. Rowan stroked her waist for a moment before leaning close. “You ready to be fucked now? Ready to have my ‘that big’ cock stretching your cunt?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her thighs clenched at his words and she nodded softly, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth. He moved her against the wall. Aelin expected him to turn her again but was delighted when his cock head brushed her swollen clit as they stood face to face. Barely inches apart. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He brushed his cock against her clit for a few moments making Aelin’s stomach tense and her eyes flutter. She tried to keep eye contact but he was so intense this close up. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on Rowan, fuck me, you coward.” That seemed to shift him and he plunged into her with no care for how his size stretched her open. Tears prickled as Aelin tried to adjust to his size, the line between pain and pleasure so fine.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“W-wait,” she whispered; voice stuck in her throat as she desperately tried to get used to his size.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan barked a laugh and gave a harsh thrust into her causing Aelin to whimper loudly. “Wait? You call me a coward for not fucking you then ask me to wait?” He rolled his eyes, “Doesn’t make sense does it, Galathynius?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin face was scrunched in desperation as he thrust slowly but deeply into her. It didn’t hurt but it was overwhelming, she couldn’t even think just felt his massive cock hitting every sensitive spot inside her. “P-please, just a second.” She whispered, tears pooling down her cheeks. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan stopped moving and moved a hand from her waist to tweak at her clit.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She squirmed, eyes rolling back into her head despite him not moving. He was so big and it had been a while since Aelin had felt this full. She was sure she’d never been this full. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I-it’s so big, I just need a minute.” She begged softly, her face pressing into his neck.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan stroked her clit softly, lips pressing against the side of her head in comfort. “You're doing good, I’m shocked you're struggling so much.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin laughed weakly. “I-I’m not a slut despite what you like to believe.” She took a few relaxing breaths before pulling her face from his neck and giving him a soft smile. “Slow?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Slow,” Rowan murmured and began to move inside her, nice and deep.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin let out a throaty groan, eyes shutting. He hit so deep without even trying, everything about the way he was touching her told Aelin she was going to be coming in no time. She hoped he felt the same and by the way, his groans turned more feral she knew he did. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit, so tight,” Rowan whispered more to himself than her. Slowly he picked up his pace checking Aelin’s expression to ensure it wasn’t too much. His thrusts became harsher, hitting that ridge deep in her cunt that had her walls clenching and her moans turning wanton and loud. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin couldn’t form words just let out squeaky whimpers that would haunt her dreams later. Her toes curled in her heeled boots and her mouth moved to suckle at his throat as her hands tangled in his messy hair. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck I never expected to be fucking you,” Rowan breathed, “I hated you, you were a fucking brat. Who knew you’d have such a good cunt...”.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin’s teeth dragged against his skin in reply. Her tears smudging against his already sweaty skin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ohhhh fuck,” He moaned deeply, his thrust becoming harsher as he pounded her pussy.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin was so close, could feel an earth-shattering orgasm building in her veins. It overwhelmed her, fogged her brain,, and set her blood on fire. “Fuuuuck, fuuuck...” She whimpered nails digging harshly into his scalp in an attempt to hang on to anything. Her climax made the world turn white for a good minute. Aelin couldn’t even feel her body just the intense and draining pleasure of her orgasm.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan’s thrust had become messy as he tried to thrust into Aelin’s pulsing pussy. Holding her up as her body trembled and her legs almost gave. Rowan knew she was having a brain-stopping orgasm by the low throaty noise escaping her lips and rolled back eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just as she was returning to the world Rowan pulled out and came onto her bare stomach and cunt. Aelin realised she hadn’t even said where to cum, but was thankful he hadn’t come inside her.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin’s legs gave out but Rowan scooped her up into his arms, cradling her almost. He stroked her back comfortingly whilst whispering praise into her messy locks. Aelin barely heard it but snuggled into him as she slowly regained feeling in her body.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There is no way that should have felt that good,” Aelin murmured, her speech tired and slurred. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan’s chest vibrated with a rough chuckle. “It’s a talent what can I say,” He murmured and Aelin snorted. She’d never heard him make so many jokes, never with her at least. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Slowly Aelin was released from his hands and regained balance on her shaky legs. She pulled her skirt down cringing at the fabric rubbing against the mess on her stomach. “I need a fucking shower; you couldn’t have cum on the floor?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan glared at her though there was less heat than usual. “I was sure you didn’t want me coming inside you but you were too focused on being fucked to tell me exactly where.” His tone was teasing, his accent making her still shaky thighs clench. Gods, there was so much about Rowan Whitethorn that made Aelin’s body alight. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She rolled her eyes and ignored the heat rebuilding in her stomach.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You're acting like I wasn’t able to speak, it wasn’t that good.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan barked a laugh that echoed through the stone walls of the alley. “Aelin you were a stuttering mess as soon as I put my cock in you.” He leaned forward forcing her to press herself against the cold stone again, his eyes roaming over her sweaty body as if he too craved another go.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That is not true!” Aelin snapped, throws knitted together. “I just had to adjust...”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan rolled his eyes and shoved himself back into his pants, hands fiddling to do his belt up. He was already half-hard as if his cock was begging him to take her again.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Make up smudged to hell and her dress crumpled, Aelin was not walking back into that club. She looked like a whore who’d been fucked in alley. Ironically, that was exactly what she was in this moment. Aelin looked around the alley as if gageing where she was and inwardly cursed, she lived at least 40 minutes away in the nicer areas of Orynth and a taxi ride looking like this was going to be long. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve got friends to meet.” He said abruptly and Aelin couldn’t ignore the way the words hit her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh uh, yeah.” Aelin muttered wiping her knuckle over her mascara smudge cheek in an attempt to dodge his judging gaze.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan’s hands were shoved in his pockets as he looked around the alley once more. “You're going to be okay getting home?” He asked, seeming genuinely concerned for her though Aelin put it down to human decency. Perhaps a little regret for what they’d done too. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I’m very well versed in this area.” She snapped slightly; her tone more defensive than she’d planed. “Thanks anyway, see you... well never.” Aelin ignored the slight disappointment in her chest at his dismissive nod and she and Rowan parted ways, most likely for the rest of her life once again</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More smut maizie really? Yes I have a problem. This chapter is 7k long and has some tough topics so please read at your own risk. I wont lie i did try and proof read this but I kept getting interrupted so don’t bully me for the mistakes im tired and grouchy </p><p>enjoy yall!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>Thursday, 17th September.</b>
</h2><p>Aelin Galathynius wanted all men in business suits to drop dead.</p><p>Four interviews in two weeks and each one of the men interviewing her had taken a look at her pretty face and nice clothes and decided she wasn’t right for the role. Despite the fact, she had all the qualifications as well as a decent amount of experience from an internship at her mother’s firm.  </p><p>Her mother was going to be furious, not with the interviewers but with Aelin. It was always Aelin’s fault. Evalin Galathynius believed Aelin could do it all just like she had and had no care that she was slowly suffocating her daughter with the pressure to succeed. Aelin couldn’t tell her either, couldn’t tell anyone because she knew what they’d think of her. Just another rich girl who didn’t want to work and used any excuse to get out of it.</p><p>She wasn’t ready to face her mother’s disappointment just yet and so found herself wandering through Oakwald park. Her last interview had been at a firm called Hamel LPP that had only hired two women in the last ten years. she’d been ambitious to even apply but Aelin had hoped the boss would see potential in her. Said boss, Arobynn Hamel had been more focused on the buttons of her blouse and her lips than listening to her answers to his half-assed questions.</p><p>Aelin had resisted the urge to storm out right up until Mr. Hamel had asked if she’d like to get dinner with him later, of course after he’d explained she wasn’t what his company was looking for.</p><p>Aelin had simply stood, stuck her middle finger up, and walked out leaving the entitled bastard barking something along the lines of ‘Stuck up bitch.’  </p><p>Aelin had spent the rest of her afternoon walking, the heels she’d chosen to appear professional making her feet numb after about an hour. She ignored it and kept going, coffee in hand as she limped around the large park. She remembered coming here a lot as a child, Uncle Gavriel and Aunt Elodie would take her and Aedion for days out hiking up the mountains at the far left of the park.</p><p>Despite the many scraped knees and bruises both her and Aedion would sustain, they loved it. Aelin loved those days when her mother wasn’t at her throat at being a career woman and making sure she did exactly what Evalin wanted her to.</p><p>The days when she’d made her own choices about her own life.</p><p>Aelin found a bench and sat onto it, slouching tiredly and letting out a sigh as she was finally off her feet. She placed the coffee cup to her side and smoothed out her skirt before she reached into her blazer pocket and pulled out her phone. She hated this blazer, despite its designer label it fit her too large and made Aelin feel plain and frumpy.   </p><p>She opened the notes app and crossed out another interview time from her list, above it three other times, and dates were already crossed out.</p><p>She had graduated law school just under a year ago and had a few offers fresh out of school but had chosen to take some time and gain some experience at her mothers’ law firm. Working under Evalin Galathynius had been more of a nightmare than Aelin had even expected.</p><p>She had quit before her six months’ probation was up and had been searching for another job since.</p><p>As she sat on the bench her mind wandered to the past few weeks, her memories instantly going to that night in August. She’d thought about that night almost every night since constantly remembering the pleasure and how Rowan had given her the best sex she’d probably ever have. None of her exes had ever made her become that much of a mess from just entering her, not even Dorian who before she would have said was her best lover.</p><p>Rowan had stolen that title from him in just one hour. Aelin’s body flushed as she remembered his hands on her skin, his lips on hers.</p><p>By the Wyrd, she was not about to get horny in a public park over a man she could barely stand.</p><p>She let out a loud and dramatic huff and shoved her phone back into her pocket, maybe she could go visit Aedion for a few hours. She stood without bothering to look around and stepped forward away from the bench just to feel a hard body smash into hers.  </p><p>Aelin yelped as she stumbled back, the painful blisters her ‘professional heels ’had created causing her to loose balance. Strong and oddly familiar hands cupped her waist causing Aelin’s head to snap up and her eyes to widen.</p><p>“Oh, Mala burn me,” she whispered her hands resting on her ‘saviors’ bare and warm chest in an attempt to stabilize herself.</p><p>She blinked up at a very shirtless and sweaty Rowan Whitethorn and his muscular chest half covered in black ink. She couldn’t help but stare at the ink across his chest and arm, she’d known he had tattoos but not this much.</p><p>Aelin should have realised she was staring.</p><p>“My eyes are up here, Galathynius.” Her old professor cleared his throat and Aelin stepped back cringing as her heels rubbed the back of her ankles, pain pulsing through her calves and ankles.</p><p>Rowan looked at her outfit curiously, eye scanning over her body. She looked odd. Aelin rarely wore her hair so sleek and tidy and her outfit, a blazer and pencil skirt co-ord was completely out of her style. Despite his dislike for her, Rowan knew Aelin Galathynius did not wear simple black business suits by choice. </p><p>He had a distinct memory of a pair of bright pink jeans Aelin had worn to one of his classes, they had been hideous by themselves but on Aelin they looked oddly good. </p><p>“You look…” He trailed off for a moment. “You look well.”</p><p>Aelin heard the awkwardness in his tone, saw the darting of his eyes in an attempt not to look her in the eye. It struck Aelin perhaps Rowan was embarrassed to see her again, their last encounter had been downright dirty and unprofessional. Not the behaviour of an English professor toward his ex-student despite him not teaching Aelin for over three years and only having her in his class for less than a term.</p><p>“You look half-dressed.” she retorted and Rowan’s eyes snapped to hers, annoyance flaring at her playfulness.</p><p>“I can’t even describe what you look like, when did you become so respectable?” He taunted and Aelin’s lip twitched.  </p><p>“I had a job interview, you have to dress nicely for them” She growled, levelling him a harsh glare. “You wouldn’t know much about that; your old ass probably hasn’t had a job interview in decades.” Rowan’s face went slack for a moment, his brows furrowing together and his mouth opening and closing like a fish.</p><p>“D-did you just call me old?” He spluttered his face the mask of utter horror.</p><p>His reaction had Aelin’s foul mood slowly disappearing and the harsh feeling of rejection weighing on her slowly disappearing. “Did you know you look like a frazzled buzzard when you’re stuttering like that?” Her smirk was taunting, “I think that should be a new name for you, Buzzard? Suits you perfectly.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare call me that Galathynius” He grumbled.</p><p>Aelin gave him a wink. “Sure thing, Buzzard”</p><p>Rowan combed his fingers through his sweaty hair, making Aelin notice it wasn’t gelled, and flopped slightly onto his forehead. Now that she was considering him, Aelin realised she’d never seen him so casual and messy, even that night those weeks ago he’d still looked put together.</p><p>She wondered if it was strange for her to consider this version of him the most handsome.  </p><p>“Did it go well?” Rowan suddenly asked, interrupting Aelin’s drooling.</p><p>“Did what go well?” She frowned, her daydreaming seeming to cloud her understanding of his questiongy.  </p><p>“Did your interview go well?” He repeated, eyes roving over her attire again. “You certainly dressed the part for it.” He added with approval lacing his tone.  </p><p>Aelin preened, fiddling with a strand of hair that had fallen from her sleek bun. “Honestly?” She deflated immediately as she recalled the blatant sexism she’d faced from that son of bitch. “I was looked up and down by a fifty-year-old man who then proceeded to stare at my chest instead of my face when I answered his questions and then told me point blank I wouldn’t fit in with the busy men of his practice and I’d be better going to dinner with him then bothering with these interviews.”</p><p>Rowan’s head reared back in disbelief, his dark brows bunched together and his jaw slightly slack. “Are you serious? Aelin, tell me you’re joking.” He demanded, his forest green searching her face intensely.  </p><p>“Sadly yeah, it’s nothing new.” she laughed humourlessly. “Last week I had an interview where the first thing the guy said was ‘Wow I didn’t expect you to be so perky.” She gagged dramatically. Aelin knew it was not as hard as it used to be being a woman to be working but sexism was still very present in male-dominated workplaces. The type of workplaces Aelin’s mother wanted her daughter to infiltrate.</p><p>He made a disgusted noise, his toned chest turning pale along with his face for a moment. “That is… Hellas that is horrendous, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Aelin waved a dismissive hand. “As my mother says constantly, A working woman is always a target for fragile men.” She didn’t hide her disdain for the phrase. It was true but Evalin had a tendency to take the phrase too far.</p><p>“But it shouldn’t be that way, women in my experience have always been better workers than men. I’m sure you’d agree?”</p><p>Aelin gave a small smile. “Oh definitely, men are far too distracted.”  </p><p>Rowan gave her a smirk that made her knees weaken. “I suppose with women like you around them it would be hard, but seriouly fuck the ones that make disgusting comments about that and look down at you.”</p><p>Aelin smiled a little softer at him, his praise weirdly meant something to her. “I knew you did like me; knew you didn’t hate me at least not as much as you made out.” Aelin’s soft smile suddenly turned feline and her voice became quieter as she said, “I mean why else would you have fucked me that hard?”</p><p>Rowan choked on air, eyes going wide. “Aelin we shouldn’t talk about this. What happened was unprofessional and against every moral code I have.” He rambled, once again dodging her gaze and crossing his arms over his chiselled chest. “I was tipsy and so were you, I shouldn’t have made any moves and I want to apologize to you for my actions.”</p><p>Aelin was struck blank for a moment, her lips parting before she let out a loud pig-like snort. “Rowan your kidding, right?”</p><p>He stared at her blankly, his face a mask of cold seriousness.</p><p>“<em>Oh my god, Rowan</em> <em>no</em>” She breathed quickly. “I’m an adult, you’re an adult. I’m twenty-five years old, almost twenty-six and I knew what I wanted, I consented to you fucking me, I sucked your dick for fuck’s sake.” She pulled the band from her hair, trestles of blonde falling down her shoulders and a sigh of relief escaped her throat.  </p><p>“Rowan Whitethorn, I wanted you to fuck me. I’ve wanted you to rail me from the day you yelled at me to leave your class.” She flushed under his wide eyes. “I’m serious Rowan, you haven’t been my professor for over three years and even then, you taught me for less than a term. So please don’t feel guilty, honestly, if it helps then just think of it as a random hook up between strangers.”</p><p>“A random hook-up, I think I’m a bit old for that.” He joked, though he still seemed nervous.</p><p>“Please you still look twenty-eight at most. I’m sure you’ve had plenty of hookups in your life.” she teased and saw a small roguish smirk ghost his lips.  </p><p>“Of course, none as good as me,” she added quickly.</p><p>“Aelin,” Rowan warned.</p><p>“I’m serious, you have to admit despite the fact we fucked in a literal alley it was incredible.” She was dead serious; it was slightly embarrassing how much she remembered of that night. How horny she got just thinking of it.</p><p>“You just enjoyed being called a slut, acting like one too.” His voice was smokier and made her stomach flutter.</p><p>“You liked calling me one too.”</p><p>Rowan’s hands dropped from their crossed position and Aelin tracked the way his fists clenched. “I know what you’re trying to do Galathynius, I still don’t like you despite this little run-in.” Aelin didn’t doubt his words, could sense her entire personality grated on him despite his obvious attraction to her.</p><p>“I never asked you to like me. I’d prefer you to dislike me whilst you fuck me.” She teased, a hand reaching out to brush against his forearm. “Makes it nice and rough.”</p><p>His jaw clenched tightly and heat flared in his green eyes. “We’re in a park.”</p><p>“Oh professor, I hadn’t noticed!” She feyned shock, looking around dramatically with her plump lips parted.</p><p>“Aelin I swear to the dark god himself.” Rowan growled quietly, “Don’t call me that whilst you’re giving me those gods-damned ‘fuck me’ eyes.”</p><p>Aelin’s head tilted and her beautiful face was a mask of pure innocence. “Fuck me eyes?” she murmured taking a small step forward, the pain of her heels completely forgotten. She placed a hand on his bare chest, marvelling at how small it was compared to his hulking size.  </p><p>She also ignored the way her cunt clenched at the images her mind conjured up with what she knew about his large size’.</p><p>“I can say it too if you want?” His chest shuddered. “I want you to fuck me, Rowan, right in this park. Stretch me out and make me stutter just like last time.”</p><p>Rowan was silent, his face blankly cold until he was dragging her arm and dragging her. Aelin gasping lightly at his firm grip but allowed him to take her following obediently. Rowan led her toward a grassy area that was slightly familiar, she realised quickly it was the way to the onsite toilets. A thrill shot through her, Aelin had never been much of an exhibitionist in her past relationships mainly due to her mostly vanilla boyfriends. Dorian the exception but they’d barely dated for two months before realising their friendship was better.</p><p>“The public bathrooms? My, my professor.” Aelin purred.</p><p>Rowan didn’t speak and dragged her around the facilities to the back, close to the start of a denser area of woods. Aelin let out a yelp as she was shoved against the wall. “This seems familiar" She teased.</p><p>Rowan had her caged in, arms at either side of her head. “These are the old public bathrooms, no one comes round here anymore.”</p><p>Aelin raised a brow. “You know a lot about this park, do you jog here a lot?”</p><p>Rowan’s eyes narrowed and he leaned in, warm minty breath fanning her face. “Why? Considering stalking my jogs?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “No, considering taking up jogging.” she moved her face inches from his. “Wanna be my buddy?”</p><p>Rowan gave a doubtful look and Aelin let out a soft chuckle. “Mhhm, your right that wouldn’t be a good idea. I’m far too fuckable in workout gear.”</p><p>His lips were on her before she could say anymore, his tongue and teeth crashing against hers in a heated kiss that made Aelin’s pussy soaked in seconds. Rowan’s hands moved from the wall to the hem of her skirt, shoving it up and brushing his fingers against her clothed pussy. “Panties this time?” He whispered against her lips.</p><p>Aelin grinned against his mouth as her hands snaked down to pull him from his running shorts and pumping him in her hand immediately. Rowan shuddered and pulled from her lips looking down as he shoved her panties to the side disregarding to even undo her blouse. “By the Wyrd, you’re dripping Galathynius.”</p><p>“Mhhm and your rock hard.” She whispered impatiently helping to line him up to her already sodden cunt. There was no need for foreplay when she was this soaked.  </p><p>Rowan clicked his tongue in warning at her eagerness. “You should know by now; I don’t like bad girls who can’t wait their turn.” He murmured keeping his cock resting at her entrance leaning forward slowly to allow the fat head to slip into her before pulling it out and swirling it around the tight hole again.</p><p>Aelin shuddered quietly, her eyes wide and desperate as she watched Rowan. “Don’t tease me–!” she drew out the ‘e’ dramatically.  </p><p>Rowan huffed in false annoyance but didn’t falter even as she begged, his cock head repeatedly pushing in and out of her quaking entrance teasing her sloppy pussy mercilessly until Aelin’s face buried in the crook of his sweaty neck and she was mumbling unclear begs. Most started with ‘Please’ until she became too impatient and began muttering sentences starting with ‘Fuck you’. This just made Rowan chuckle.</p><p>Rowan pulled his neck away forcing Aelin to lift her head and looked up at him, tears trailing down her cheeks. “You want me that bad? You could barely take me the last time.” Aelin glared through her desperate tears though there was no heat, her body wound too tight with lust.</p><p>“I need you.” She breathed; her voice raw. “I need you.”</p><p>Rowan placed a chastised kiss on her jaw before slowly sinking into her pussy, obscene and wet noises making Aelin flush. He was gentler than last time, giving her time to adjust to his massive size.  </p><p>“You ready?” He whispered and Aelin gave a lazy nod, eyes fluttering as pleasure pulsed through her body due to his cock pushing that spot deep inside her.  </p><p>He began to roll his hips deep and slow, his cock stroking every ridge and stretching her so well that Aelin could barely speak. She bit down on her bottom lip and took a deep shuddering breath as his pace slowly quicken, occasionally pulling completely out to the tip to slowly sink back in drawing out her pleasure.</p><p>“Mhhm fuck, professor,” Aelin whined absently forgetting he had warned her never to call him that. To her delight his thrusts stuttered and his cock twitched inside her, she realised quickly he’d just gotten ever harder to that title. “Oh, Professor Whitethorn, you like being called that don’t you?”</p><p>Rowan snarled at her, his thrusts speeding up and his hand grasping her waist tightly. “D-don’t call me that!”</p><p>“Oh fuck, professor!” She squealed in delight as he pounded into her. Aelin had always preferred rough sex anyway.</p><p>“Shit Aelin, I’m gonna cum” He whispered his voice shaky and desperate. She’d never heard him so desperate.  </p><p>“Mhhm me too, fuck cum on my thighs, Rowan.” Her insides clenched like a vice as she approached her fast-chasing orgasm. Her hands found perch in his sweat-slick hair, sharp painted nails scraping at his scalp. “Oh professor, I’m going to cum on your fat cock” She moaned roughly.</p><p>“Keep saying shit like that, Aelin” Rowan hissed, slamming his hips into her as he tried to starve his climax off.  </p><p>“Mmhm, my pussy is being destroyed by your massive cock.” She squeaked. “Your massive cock is tearing my cunt apart!” Aelin wanted to go on but her climax slammed into her by surprise, her pussy seizing and clenching around Rowan’s cock.  </p><p>He pulled out just in time, his cock spurting cum on her mound and upper thighs. His breath was heavy and his chest heaved as he used his hands to brace himself in front of Aelin whilst she too came down from her orgasm. “Shit that was good.” He whispered tiredly into the top of her head.</p><p>Aelin hummed hoarsely, her body slack and exhausted. “We do fuck well together.”  </p><p>Rowan made a noise of agreement as he pressed soft kisses against her scalp. The gentleness startled Aelin slightly and her cheeks became instantly pink. Eventually, they pulled apart and Aelin pulled her skirt back down, shifting slightly and letting out a quiet yelp. She’d been able to forget about the pain her gods-damned heels had caused her. Until now anyway.</p><p>Rowan’s face morphed into worry as he placed a comforting hand on her waist. “Are you okay, did I hurt you?” He sounded worried and Aelin’s heart swelled at the genuine fear that he may have hurt her.</p><p>“No!” She said quickly, putting a hand over the one he had cupping her waist. “These heels may be Prada but they are made by fucking Vanth herself.” She leaned down and fiddled with the back of one of the heels gagging at her bloody foot.  </p><p>Rowan let out a relieved breath and dragged a hand through his hair. “I can drive you home, so you don’t have to walk in those deadly things anymore?”</p><p>Aelin immediately looked up at him, slightly surprised and then incredulous. “You drive to jog?”</p><p>Rowan rolled his eyes. “I live a good hour away from this park so I have to drive, come on.” He pinched her side gently and began walking. Aelin was keenly aware that there was cum staining her panties and thighs, as she followed him closely feet aching in pain.  </p><p>“You know I don’t think heels are required anymore in workplaces; this isn’t the sixties.” Rowan teased.  </p><p>Aelin let out a loud huff and grasped his bare arm forcing him to link arms with her in a desperate attempt not to put weight on her sore feet. She ignored the feeling of his bare side brushing against her arm. “Heels have been key in a woman’s attire for decades even before the sixties especially for a working woman.”  </p><p>He looked down at her curiously and Aelin shrugged. “I have an interest in fashion history it’s a hobby. Anyway, yes heels are no longer required but they complete my look and I like the way they make me look.” She gave a bitter chuckle. “And for six hundred bucks, these should not be as painful as they are.”  </p><p>Rowan stumbled, eyes growing wide. “Six hundred?” He choked out.  </p><p>Aelin gave him an amused smirk. “Oh Rowan, these are some of my cheaper pairs. I have a Manolo Blahnik pair that is worth a grand, Aedion calls them my rich bitch shoes.”  </p><p>“A grand for a pair of shoes, Gods you are a spoilt brat.” He murmured and she heard the judgment in his tone. She couldn’t blame him though, Aelin had grown up in a household where although money was worked hard for it was always spent as if were nothing. Her parents worked hard for their millions and weren’t ashamed to splash it around for personal pleasure.</p><p>Aelin was the same, she saw no shame in spending her money on whatever she wanted. She could live without it though</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I like my life. Everyone would like being rich too, they just can’t admit it.”  </p><p>Rowan raised a brow but didn’t say anything more and continued walking her to his car. He didn’t pull his arm away from her, even squeezing her arm with his to help her lean on him. Rowan had a nicer car than Aelin expected, silver and sleek and far too expensive for a teacher’s salaries. He opened the passenger door for her, nodding his head for her to get in.</p><p>Aelin jumped in and kicked her shoes off straight away letting out a loud guttural groan as she flexed her sore feet.</p><p>Rowan got in and leaned to the back for a shirt, pulling it onto his sweaty torso before looking over to Aelin. “There should be some band-aids in the glove box.” He muttered before turning the key and starting the car.  </p><p>Aelin nodded and opened the glove box to root around, her hands freezing on a box. “Whitethorn, you slut!” She pulled out the box of condoms, a wide smirk twisting her face as Rowan looked over with frowned brows and immediately blushed heavily.</p><p>“T-those are old.” He said quickly snatching them from her hands and tossing them into the back.  </p><p>Aelin giggled wildly but said no more picking out the band-aids. “Thanks.”</p><p>For a long, while they didn’t speak, Aelin curled into the seat holding her knees to her chest and humming to the radio which was playing a mix of Artic monkeys and Shania Twain. Aelin tapped the dashboard absently before Rowan cleared his throat causing her eyes to snap to him.</p><p>“I was surprised to hear you went to law school; I never really took you as someone who wanted to be a lawyer,” Rowan said suddenly, peaking over with a dull smile.</p><p>“I get that…” She paused, wondering how to word the next part. “My mum is a lawyer as I’m sure you know; she’s always had it in her mind that I’d grow up and follow her footsteps so that’s what I’m doing I suppose.” The truth was Aelin didn’t have any idea what she was doing but she couldn’t share that with Rowan, he wouldn’t care that she was lost and that she was just doing what she thought her parents wanted.</p><p>It was embarrassing, she was an adult still fearful of what her parents would say.  </p><p>Rowan’s hands flexed on the steering wheel. “Without sounding rude, you don’t seem too happy about following in your mothers’ footsteps?” He peeked over at her, his eyes meeting hers for a moment before he turned back to the road.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be happy, my mother is a successful lawyer.” Aelin snapped slightly, her first reaction to immediately become defensive which was rare for Aelin. She rarely cared what anyone thought of her so getting defensive was never something she did.</p><p>“Okay…” Rowan said gently and then the car was silent again.  </p><p>Aelin hated silence, especially when it felt as heavy as this. For barely a minute she allowed it, keeping her mouth shut but within seconds she was fidgeting. She couldn’t bare this even for a moment longer. “Okay so it’s not my dream per say but it’s still a good career and it’s what my mum has wanted me to do since I could understand her.” Aelin sighed heavily. “She wanted a big family, she wanted someone to take over her business and the others to create her own but after I was born, she was told she couldn’t have anymore so-.”</p><p>“So, it was all put on you?” Rowan finished.</p><p>“She just wants me to have a good life, be successful like her,” Aelin assured but she could hear the doubt in her voice.</p><p>“Is that what you want? To follow in her footsteps?” Rowan asked.</p><p>Aelin was uncharacteristically silent and Rowan seemed to know she needed time; it wasn’t that she didn’t know the answer to his question but more so Aelin had never told anyone what she wanted. Even Aedion and Lysandra didn’t know Aelin’s real goal, she’d admitted a handful of times she often doubted her future and if she could do it but never flat out confessed that she was only doing this for her mother.</p><p>She had forced herself through law school despite the effect it had on her mental health and the horrible people she met just to please Evalin.  </p><p>“No, not even in the slightest but my parents have given me everything so I have to give them this. It’s only far.” That was how she always justified it; her parents had done everything for her. She owed them.</p><p>Rowan was so silent that Aelin wondered if he even cared, perhaps he was happy to ignore her stupid whining. Maybe even regretting asking her, Aelin should have known he wouldn’t care because really why should he? She was his ex-student who he had barely taught, who he despised her guts and had probably only fucked her for her pretty face.  </p><p>Aelin’s deprecating thoughts were suddenly thrown out when the car swerved, Aelin yelped as Rowan turned the car into a layover causing her to slam against her side door. “What the actual-”</p><p>Rowan raised a hand in dismissal before completely turning the car off and undoing his seat belt. He then proceeded to turn him in his chair and grasp her wrist forcing Aelin to turn her body to face him too. She was utterly confused and part of her wondered if he may be about to go all Ted Bundy on her but Aelin calmed her nerves and met his intense gaze…</p><p>Rowan let go of her wrists and let out a deep breath. “Aelin you do not owe your parents anything.” He started and her brows shot to her brow line. “You are your own person; you have your own life and your own goals. I don’t care if your parents are the best people in the fucking world, they do not get a say in what you choose to do with your life.”</p><p>“Rowan-”</p><p>He shushed her, his face the picture of utter seriousness. She’d only ever seen such an expression when he’d taught. “Aelin you were one of the worst students I ever had the horror of teaching but I saw your grades. I heard from the professors who could survive being in a room with your insufferable, little ass and they raved about your intelligence. You could do anything you wanted with just a little effort; you have the potential to fucking change the world if you tried but please do not waste that on a dream that isn’t yours.”</p><p>He took a breath and looked away to the front window watching the cars rush by. “There is a world out there, a world full of people who are doing what they love and you deserve to be one of those people. I understand you want to please your parents but if they truly love you then they’ll understand you have your own dreams.” A hand combed back his messy silver hair.</p><p>“I love my job, love it more and more with each year that passes and despite your utterly exhausting personality I think you deserve to feel that too.” He turned to face her, not taking in her expression.</p><p>“You could rattle the stars if you tried hard enough, Aelin.”</p><p>Rowan finally took her face in and horror-struck through his body, his harsh eyes going wide as he took in Aelin. Her face was scrunched and her eyes were filled with tears, snot lining her nostrils. She looked hideous; her crying face was like one of a toddler’s. Dramatic and utterly gross.</p><p>“Aelin… Why are you crying?” He asked desperately trying to hide his amusement at her ugly crying face.</p><p>She let out a choked wet sob and the tears finally began rolling down her cheeks whilst her nose ran with untamed runny snot. “N-no o-one has ever s-said something like to me.” That was all she could choke out before she began wailing like a child, loud and chesty sobs breaking from her body.  </p><p>Rowan sat there with his mouth hung open utterly dumbfounded on what he should do for her. “Aelin.” He murmured nervously but she didn’t respond just kept blubbering. “Aelin, please calm down. Tell me what to do!” He pleaded. He’d never been particularly good at comforting people despite his very nurtured upbringing.</p><p>She blubbered something completely unintelligible and open her arms.</p><p>“What?” Rowan said worriedly.</p><p>“Hug me!” She wailed loudly, her voice making his whole-body cringe. She was so gods-damned loud. He didn’t even think before he leaned over ignoring the uncomfortable position and wrapped his large arms around her body. Aelin sobbed like a baby into Rowan’s chest, wrapping her own smaller arms around his body almost too tight.</p><p>For what felt like an eternity they stayed like that, the only noises Aelin’s broken sobs. At some point Rowan began stroking the back of her head whispering soft comforting words, his mind pulled out all the soft things his mother would tell him when he was a child.  </p><p>Rowan also ignored the puddle forming on his t-shirt, trying to forget it was most likely an equal mix of snot, tears, and maybe even some drool. He’d be throwing this shirt away after this incident. After a while, Rowan’s back began to grow stiff and he tried to ignore it at first, combing his hands through Aelin’s silky hair. He’d never known someone to cry this hard for this long, Aelin was a peculiar woman he’d known that but this interaction was adding to her already long list of annoying qualities.  </p><p>Rowan ignored the part of him that was growing fond of that list.</p><p>Her sobs began to quiet down turning into snotty sniffles and whimpers. Eventually, she spoke, her voice sore and quiet. “D-did you call my ass little?”</p><p>Rowan swatted his back of her head and snorted. “Seriously? You’ve sat here and cried for a good twenty just for your first words to me about my comment on your ass.” He shook his head gently pulling away. “If you weren’t a tear-soaked mess, I would kick your little ass out of this car.”</p><p>“Stop calling it little, you buzzard!” Aelin grumbled and finally pulled away. She snatched some tissues from the glove box and ignored his gaze as he watched her. She knew she looked horrendous, could only imagine how regretful he was that he’d ever even fucked her. She hadn’t cried like that in what must have been at least twelve years, probably not since her first-ever break up with Sam; even then she doubted she’d been so snotty.</p><p>Tissues covered in snot and sticky tears, she peeked over to Rowan. “I’m sorry for this.” She murmured shyly, her eyes widening at the large wet spot on his chest.  </p><p>“I’ll buy you a new shirt?” She offered and Rowan gave her an amused look.</p><p>“I think my bank account can handle the loss of one shirt, Aelin.” He rolled his eyes but his tone was warm.</p><p>“I’m still sorry, I must seem pathetic. I swear I haven’t cried like this since I was like sixteen and Sam Cortland broke up with me before the spring formal.” She rambled; her words so quick Rowan struggled to even understand what she was saying.  </p><p>“Aelin it’s fine… It just shocked me how affected you are.” Rowan assured.</p><p>Aelin bit her bottom lip, visibly embarrassed. She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knee. “I grew up with mostly my mum in the house and she was never the praising type, I went to private schools where teachers rarely praise you. No one has ever told me I could do anything I wanted.” She shook her head, staring at the front window her eyes slightly glazed absently. “It’s stupid, pathetic even and I’m sorry for throwing this all over you. You must be bored out of your mind pretending to care.”  </p><p>Rowan’s brows scrunched and he looked slightly offended. “I’m not pretending Aelin, I wouldn’t have given you that entire speech if I didn’t care.” His eyes roved over her, frowning deeply at her scrunched-up position. “And this isn’t just because we had sex either, Aelin I care because…well I don’t know but I do.”</p><p>She looked over at him curiously, her brows slightly puckered. “The sex was good though; I’m pretty sure that must have some influence on your fondness for me?”. She was trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake…” Rowan shook his head unamused by her attempt to make him laugh. “You’re insufferable.”</p><p>“I may be insufferable but you’re the one ‘suffering’ because you want to be ‘in’ me.” It was an attempt at a pun but one of the worst Aelin had ever come up with yet she didn’t falter. Just smirked playfully at Rowan and pretending her cheeks weren’t still sticky with tears and her throat wasn’t raw from sobs.</p><p>“I’m one more joke away from kicking you out of this car Aelin, I think I preferred when you were crying like a baby.”</p><p>“Do you hate me?” The question took him so off guard that he began to choke on air, hand grasping as his chest. Aelin was immediately leaning over to slap his back, her turquoise eyes wide and full of worry.</p><p>Red-faced and teary-eyed, Rowan eventually caught his breath, becoming increasingly aware of Aelin’s hands rubbing his back in soothing circles as she leaned over the brake lever. “You, okay?” she said quietly, though Rowan sensed the amusement she was trying desperately to keep inside herself, the teasing that was probably weighing down her tongue.</p><p>“Yeah sorry,” He cleared his throat “Aelin I don’t hate you.”</p><p>He took a loud breath. “You’re not my favourite person personality-wise, I’m not a fan of your entitlement or the fact you seem to think you’re better than most of the population but I also admire your confidence, the way your imperfectly you.” He smiled toward her. “I doubt anyone truly hates a girl like you Aelin.”</p><p>She looked shocked but shook it off and bit her lip. “I don’t know, my last boyfriend might”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I may have discovered he’d been seeing other women and completely wrecked his car and by that I mean I stole it, drove it to a place that crushes old cars and let them at it.” Aelin smirked to herself, “I sent him a series of videos documenting the whole experience, it was a good day.”</p><p>Rowan was surveying t her with a mix of amusement and wariness. “Why not fuck his apartment up instead?”</p><p>Aelin sighed dramatically. “An apartment is replaceable but a car so rare there are only five left in the world and that he spent years finding isn’t.” Her tone was so matter-of-fact and unbothered that It almost made Rowan nervous.</p><p>“Your pure evil, Galathynius” He huffed a laugh.</p><p>Aelin gave him a silly grin that made his heart…. it made his heart do a fucking summer salt. He hadn’t felt such a thing since he was a teenager seeing Lyria Andino for the first time, he’d been gangly and his ears too big for the rest of his body. He hadn’t stood a chance with Lyria, she had been petite with soft features, shoulder-length mousey curls, and eyes of chestnut. Rowan had loved her so much, had married her two years after high school but over time and with the help of grief he had lost her.</p><p>Rowan refused to acknowledge that feeling in his chest, the last time he had the results had scarred him for life. Aelin would be no different, she was young, free, and not like the woman he’d once loved. She couldn’t be his type.  </p><p>Rowan cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders. “We should get going, can’t stay here forever.”</p><p>Aelin sat back and nodded though Rowan caught her soft frown. “I suppose so,” She murmured and sat back comfortably in her seat. Rowan didn’t comment on her sad tint in her voice and started the car pulling back out onto the road. They didn’t speak much until Aelin leaned forward to turn the radio on, an unfamiliar and shitty song in his opinion blaring within the car.</p><p>“Aelin turn it down for Mala’s sake.” He grumbled.</p><p>Aelin rolled her eyes but did as she was told, though of course only turning it down just a smidge. “You have no taste.”</p><p>“Aelin, this isn’t even music. What the fuck is this!” He growled turning it completely down himself much to her annoyance. She went to swat his hand but hit her fingers against the radio eliciting a hiss.  </p><p>“Please there’s so much worse on the radios, have you not heard WAP by Cardi B?”</p><p>He looked over; brows scrunched for a moment. “What the fuck is a Wap. Who the fuck is Cardi B?”  </p><p>“You don’t know what WAP is?” She said, a slow smirk spreading across her face.</p><p>Rowan knew then he should have never asked. She was immediately pulling her phone from her pocket and demanding his blue tooth. Rowan obliged after the third demand when she’d mention if he didn’t give her it she would make sure he crashed this car.</p><p>Eagerly Aelin connected her phone and was immediately pulling up Wap excited by the true horror she knew would form on Rowan’s handsome face. “Let me introduce you to the world of Cardi B, Professor Rowan Whitethorn.”</p><p>
  <em>Whores in this house There are some whores in this house There’s some whores in this house There’s some whores in this house (Hol’ up) I said certified freak, seven days a week Wet ass pussy, make that pullout game weak, woo (ah)</em>
</p><p>Aelin knew every word, had spent many nights at Lysandra screeching the entire song whilst they drank and ate. It was on their ‘Besties’ playlist. Her voice was horrific, still raw from her tears but Aelin ignored the burn in her throat as she directly sang to Rowan whose face became bright red and his forest green eyes bulged out of his head.</p><p>“Aelin gets this off,” He said quickly but she ignored him, wiggling her body. “Aelin please for love of all the gods, turn this off before I crash this car just to make it stop.”</p><p>Aelin made a loud whining noise before turning it down slightly, she refused to completely turn off Cardi B. “Come on Whitethorn, I’m sure you’ve dealt with plenty of Wap in your life. I mean not even an hour ago you were in-”</p><p>“This car will crash and we will both die a painful death if you don’t shut your mouth Aelin.”</p><p>Aelin rolled her eyes. “Gods, so grumpy.”</p><p>Rowan sent her a withering look before all his focus returned to the road. “You know it’s a wonder you have time to eat with all the shit that comes out of your mouth, you are truly the most exhausting person I’ve ever met.” He must have sensed the vulgar comment traveling up her throat. “If you make one more sexual comment, you’ll be hitchhiking on the side of the road.”</p><p>“You’d never, you too much of a good man for that.” Aelin crooned.</p><p>He mumbled something Aelin chose to ignore and instead shimmied her shoulders and murmured the lyrics to WAP, bopping her head with no same as Megan The Stallion began her breath-stealing rap. She tried to sneak glances at Rowan to gauge his reaction.</p><p>“This song is pure filth but I’ll admit this woman rapping is pretty impressive,” Rowan murmured as if he were ashamed to even admit it.</p><p>Aelin immediately felt the triumph, a wide grin spreading on her face as she leaned in and turned the music back up. For the rest of the car ride, Rowan allowed her to play explicit songs, grumbling occasionally that she needed to get better taste in music to which Aelin usually replied by singing the lyrics louder.  </p><p>Rowan eventually gave up even commenting on the songs though Aelin could feel when he stole glances at her as she did her little dances. Felt the warmth of his small smiles and his softening stare.</p><p>Aelin had to tell him where to go when they finally got into her neighborhood, her directions late and confusing causing Rowan to almost miss at least three terms which caused him and Aelin to yell at each other one than once. Finally, he located her home and pulled up into her driveway, her eyes growing wide.  </p><p>“T-this is your house, the home you’ve lived in your entire life?” Rowan spluttered as he turned the engine off.  </p><p>Aelin gave a teasing grin. Her house was a huge, old but beautiful mansion with white brick walls, windows almost taller than a person, and at least 30 rooms. Aelin was used to gawking when she told people she’d grown up in, the house she and Aedion had trashed many times doing their stupid pranks and fighting over their DS’s and other dumb gadgets that seemed priceless at that age.</p><p>She missed those days, being too young to care about her future and instead focused on keeping her Nintendo dogs healthy.  </p><p>“It’s a lot I know, I’d give you a tour but my mum is home.” She snorted.  </p><p>“Why do you still live at home, Aelin?” Rowan suddenly asked and Aelin frowned softly.</p><p>“I wasn’t till a year ago, I moved out for college and Law school and then moved back in when I graduated. I don’t like living alone, I don’t like feeling lonely.” She admitted.</p><p>“I get that, I didn’t live alone until three years ago. It gets boring and lonely.” Aelin gave him a shy smile and nodded. She picked her heels up from the floor and undid her seat belt and moved to get out of the car. Once out she leaned back to speak to him. “Thanks Rowan”</p><p>He gave a curt nod, a soft smile on his face. “It was no problem.” Part of him was curious which part she was thinking him for. The quickie in the park, the pep talk or just the ride home.</p><p>She gave a bright smile, teeth and all. “Well I suppose I’ll see you when the universe decides to randomly make us bump into each other again!” Then she was gone leaving Rowan to watch her hurry into her large home, still reeling from the days events.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>Friday, November 20th</b>
</h2><p>Murder had always seemed like a good option to Aelin, a very illegal and morally wrong one but still ideal. Right now, murder was looking even better than usual.   </p><p>Her mother had cornered days ago and began giving her a speech on how Aelin needed to start thinking of her future; basically, along the lines of ‘your twenty-five and you haven’t had a boyfriend in over two years, you need to start settling.’ Aelin had groaned but listened as her mother spouted off about how a career woman should also have a partner to balance their life.</p><p>“I can’t just go out and find a husband!” Aelin had argued slightly amused by her mother's ranting.    </p><p>“Well, you remember Lana Ambarsan, she has a very nice son whose only two years older than you. Why don’t I see if we can set you up, his family is respectable and he’s quite handsome too” Her mother had explained and Aelin hadn’t been able to hold in her groan.  </p><p>That was how she’d ended up here dressed in a figure-hugging sweater dress with her favourite pair of Gucci ankle boots on the worst date of her life. Cairn Ambarsan was decently handsome with sorrel brown hair and pretty sky-blue eyes, he was tall and decently muscular but something about his smile had put Aelin on edge from the moment they shook hands.  </p><p>“So, what do you work as?” Aelin asked as they waited for the server. They were at a casual bar/restaurant that Aelin had been to a handful of times she’d suggested it since she knew the food was good and the atmosphere.  </p><p>“Oh, I’m a doctor, I specialise in Gynaecology.” He explained confidently.  </p><p>“Oh, wow that’s amazing!” Aelin smiled enthusiastically and he gave her a look that almost said ‘I know you don’t have to tell me’. She immediately shifted and tried to hide her annoyance.  </p><p>She went back to looking at her menu, eyes settling on the burger section. She was starved having been busy all day. She was desperate for something filling and fatty. A huff caught her attention and she looked up to see her date looking around impatiently.  </p><p>“The service here is terrible, we’ve been sitting here at least twenty minutes.” That was a lie, they’d barely been sat five. Before Aelin could corrected him though, Cairn raised his hand and began clicking his fingers to signal the waiters over.  </p><p>Aelin’s whole body tensed in rage. She held in her anger, she couldn’t make a scene because it would get back to her mother and Evalin would skin her alive if Aelin embarrassed her.  </p><p>She’d have to see this date to the end no matter how much of a dickhead this man.  </p><p>She’d agreed to this gods-damned date for two reasons; to please her mother and to hopefully get laid. Her vibrator had broken a week ago, delivery was taking far too long and Aelin didn’t do tinder. She’d watched too many criminal minds episodes.  </p><p>A server finally came over after Carin had clicked his fingers at least six times, her blue-eyed date looking exasperated already. “Finally. Hi, can we get two classes of Rothschild, a ribeye steak cooked medium to well done for me and avocado and chicken salad for her.” Aelin stared at him after the waiter left, her full lips parted. <em>Had he actually done that? Had he just fucking order for her?  </em></p><p>Aelin’s fist balled under the table and she looked at him coldly. “I never said I wanted a salad.”  </p><p>“Oh, I know but it’s a good option of a woman of your age and build.” He said simply as it were utterly obvious.  </p><p>Aelin blinked a few times as if she had no idea what to even say. In fairness she didn’t, she’d never been on a date with such an entitled bastard. Even Chaol hadn’t been like this. “For a woman of my age?” She repeated, “What does that mean?”  </p><p>“Aelin you're reaching twenty-six, right? You're getting older without having a child yet so an option to keep your body able and ready for conceiving is to watch your weight,” He said, “You're not badly out of shape but your body could be a little tighter, especially for your age. You could also dress less... provocative but I’m sure we can work that out after a few more dates.”  </p><p>Aelin’s mind was swimming and her jaw was so clenched that she was sure her teeth were going to shatter any minute. “You're very forward, are you?” She ground out.  </p><p>He smirked, eyeing her as if he couldn’t see the rage so obviously marring her face. “Confidence is a good trait; I know what I want and I’m sure with some work you could be it.”  </p><p>“Oh really...” She muttered. Aelin tried and failed to shake off her rage instead of attempting to change her conversation, perhaps he was interesting enough that she’d be able to forget his strange behavior. “So, what do you like to do in your spare time?”.  </p><p>Cairn thought over her words as if she’d asked the most important question in the world. “Well, I spend a lot of time working but when I’m not I like to take trips, I just got back from the Southern continent a week ago. I also of course delve into the more illicit activities of life.” Aelin blinked, brows bunching together. Illicit? What the fuck did that mean?  </p><p>“Illicit?” She pretended to sound innocently curious, leaning her elbows onto the table.  </p><p>Carin grinned, “Oh you know, drinking, a little nose snuff, and of course a bit of a tussle in the sheets.”  </p><p>She was trying so hard not to burst into laughter. Aelin cleared her throats and sat up giving a small smile to him as he still went on about the other things, he liked to do. “This is such an interesting conversation but I need to run to the bathroom, I'll be right back!”  </p><p>He gave a curt nod, a leering smirk on his face as she stood. She could always feel his eyes on her body and it made her skin crawl. Aelin was used to attention but from this guy, it just felt wrong. “Don't be long, we have so much to talk about.” He crooned and Aelin hurried off a false smile on her face. As she passed him towards the toilets, she felt his hand collided firmly against her ass and froze. This bastard had just slapped her ass without her consent in a public restaurant.  </p><p>She looked at him with wide eyes and he winked as if he hadn’t just fucking violated her. She gave a watery smile and then she was off.  </p><p>Aelin hurried through the restaurant area and the doors to the more social bar area. It was much louder and full of half-drunk workers who’d most likely just gotten off work. She tried not to look panicked, tried to watch where she was going as she desperately searched for the exit.  </p><p>She was getting out of here before she had to face that entitled bastard again. Aelin didn’t even care what about upsetting her mother anymore.  </p><p>She collided with something tall and hard, almost stumbling on her heels before she righted herself using said tall hard thing. She blinked up and met the dark eyes of a scowling dark-haired man. He was giant and utterly intimidating yet Aelin refused to shy from his glare, eyes narrowing up at him.  </p><p>“You should watch yourself, Blondie,” The giant man grumbled, three bottles of beer in his hands.  </p><p>Aelin’s brows raised to her hairline shocked at the audacity of this man. Was tonight annual ‘dickheads bothering Aelin’ night? “How about you watch yourself, Bigfoot!” She spoke louder than she’d expected but her attitude didn’t falter.  </p><p>“Bigfoot? Wow real creative,” He growled, brows bunched together as he too held his ground.  </p><p>Aelin began to calculate the likelihood of her winning if she punched this off-brand ‘bfg’. She doubted she could even reach his face.  </p><p>“Listen here you supermarket value sasquatch, I’ve had a shit day and if you don’t move out of my way, I will shove my foot so far-”  </p><p>“Aelin?” She whirled and looked wide-eyed at Rowan Whitethorn. The universe fucking hated her.  </p><p>“Rowan,” she breathed slightly concerned perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her, maybe Cairn had drugged her and this was some sort of hallucination. How did she keep bumping into Rowan after not seeing him for three years?  </p><p>“You know this blonde fucking hellion?” Lorcan grumbled whilst staring at Aelin with utter disdain.  </p><p>Rowan frowned at the man but Aelin was looking back from the two. “You two know each other?”  </p><p>“Lorcan works at the uni, we also knew each other in college,” Rowan explained still staring at her with a worrisome expression. “You look frazzled, what's wrong?” Aelin almost laughed as his worry but another part of her felt warmth, knowing he genuinely cared. The tall scowling man muttered about going back to the table leaving them in the crowd.  </p><p>“I’m on a date,” She admitted, hands wrapping around herself, “My fucking mother forced me on a date with a complete creep. He’s an entitled cunt who clicked his fingers at the waiters, ordered a salad me without even asking, and slapped my ass!” She ranted loudly whilst combing her fingers through her hair, clearly angry and distressed. “I don’t even care if my mother kills me, I’m not going back.”  </p><p>Rowan's faced morphed into anger and it made her body shiver, he was terrifying. “He smacked your ass? Where the fuck is he?” He snarled looking around the crowd as if he’d see Cairn.  </p><p>Aelin shook her head, “No, Rowan it’s fine. He’s a pretentious ass who thinks the world is his.” She grasped his muscled arm keeping him from taking off. With the rage on his face, she couldn’t be sure he would skin Cairn alive.  </p><p>“He touched you Aelin, that’s assault.” Rowan snapped staring at her.  </p><p>“Rowan I’m fine,” She assured softly whilst squeezing his arm, “I just need a good drunk, son of a bitch commented on me needing to take care of myself to stay fertile!” She growled, “That's all kinds of creepy and rude!”  </p><p>Rowan looked mildly disturbed but the initial rage slipped from his face. “Come on let me buy you a drink” He led her toward the bar gripping her wrist to ensure he didn’t lose her amid Friday night crowds. He pushed to the front of the bar immediately flagging the barmaid, Aelin noted the friendliness between her and Rowan. They must be friends or so she assumed until the barmaid winked at Rowan as she placed two pints in front of him.  </p><p>Aelin huffed an uncomfortable laugh. “Friend of yours?”  </p><p>Rowan pulled a face, handing her a pint which she immediately gulped down desperately needing the soft warmth of alcohol. By now Cairn would know she wasn’t coming back. Hopefully, he didn’t spot her in the bar room. “Not particularly, we’re just... familiar.” He murmured and Aelin noticed he looked slightly sheepish.  </p><p>Lips wet with ale, she let out a soft laugh. “You fucked her and regretted it the next day, didn’t you?”</p><p>Rowan looked horrified by her vulgar question choking on the sip of ale he’d been taking.  </p><p>“N-no!” He gasped, “Okay yes but I didn’t regret it... I just didn’t want to see her again and she never really got that. This is the bar closest to my work so I just suffer through her friendly gazes.”  </p><p>Aelin looked far too amused by his confession sipping her drink whilst smirking.   </p><p>“Do you want to come to sit with us? It’s just me and some friends.” He offered gently, nodding toward the left though Aelin couldn’t see his table if he had one.  </p><p>“Are you sure?” She cocked her head. Aelin wasn’t one to shy away from new people. She loved meeting new people and becoming the centre of attention but she didn’t want to invade his life. Sure, they’d slept together twice but they weren’t friends, or at least she assumed so.  </p><p>“Yeah, why not?” He said casually. He nodded his head for her to follow him through the crowds. Aelin obeyed following closely, seemingly already forgetting where’d she’d been just ten minutes before. Rowan led her to a table where a group of people sat, the scowling man watching their approach curiously.  </p><p>The table was filled with five people, only one a woman with dark red hair and looks that rivalled Aelin’s. “Guys this is Aelin, she’s joining us to flee a bad date,” Rowan announced and pulled a chair for Aelin.  </p><p>She smiled widely at the group, though it turned a little more fake at the tallest man.  </p><p>“This is Lorcan, Vaughan, Connall,” He pointed to three dark-haired men, only two gave her a polite smile. “And this is Hunt, his wife Bryce and that’s Tharion.” Rowan introduced them all and Aelin appreciated the warm welcome excluding Lorcan of course. Her heart swelled at the lengths he was taking to welcome her but another part of her was confused at his efforts.  </p><p>There was no reason for Rowan to be this good to her.  </p><p>“So Aelin, are you Rowan's girlfriend?” Bryce, the beautiful redhead asked with a sly smirk. Her husband Hunt huffed.  </p><p>Rowan choked but Aelin answered for him. “Gods no, we’re just... old friends.” She explained looking sidelong to Rowan who nodded along with her explanation.  </p><p>Bryce whined slumping back with a disappointed look on her face. “Fuck's sake, I thought Rowan had finally bagged a babe, I mean Rowan come on you’ve been single for so long!” Tharion and Vaughan hummed in agreement and Aelin couldn’t stop her smirk at the exasperation that morphed onto Rowan’s handsome face. He’d definitely had this talk more than once.  </p><p>“Leave the bastard alone, you know you won't get anything out of him,” Lorcan muttered against the rim of his beer bottle. Rowan gave his friend a nod of appreciation and then they fell into conversation. Aelin fit in oddly well, laughing loudly at Bryce as she told embarrassing stories of the Hunt and Tharion in college. They’d all gone to the same college and had stayed friends even years later.  </p><p>Aelin had just finished a drink when she heard a loud terse “Aelin.”  </p><p>She immediately turned and winced as she came face to face with a very enraged Cairn, his once pretty blue eyes burned with an anger that made Aelin shrink. “I-”  </p><p>“Where the fuck have you been, I’ve looked for you everywhere and you’re here?” He snarled and Aelin placed a hand on her head groaning in complete embarrassment.  </p><p>“Hey man, who the fuck do you think you are?” Bryce snapped narrowing her honey eyes at Cairn who seemed to take one look at her and roll his eyes. He disgraced her as if she hadn’t even spoken. Hunt noticed Cairn’s actions too and growled “Fuck off before I make you, pretty boy.”  </p><p>“Who even are you, Aelin your mother would be disgusted by the company you keep,” Cairn spat and Aelin felt her face heat, she felt as if she were being scolded like a child. Despite not being one to back down she hung her head and looked down at her lap, humiliated. Rowan’s hand grasped her knee squeezing in comfort as he began to shift toward Cairn, maybe to say something.  </p><p>A tall shadow caught to her left caught her gaze and she turned her head to see Lorcan standing up. He towered over Cairn; face morphed into a look of pure death as he beheld the smaller man.</p><p>Cairn had the good sense to look afraid, eyes going wide and jaw slightly slack as he beheld the giant man. “Listen,” Lorcan said coolly, “You're going to leave her alone and get the fuck out of here because if you don’t, I’m breaking your entitled little face.” He snarled quietly though it still attracting the attention from neighbouring tables.  </p><p>Cairn left after muttering something about ‘bitches’.</p><p>Aelin covered her face and groaned in embarrassment, a warm hand softly patting her back causing her to look up from her hands. Rowan gave a wonky little smile.  </p><p>“Well, that was fun,” Tharion drawled after a few beats of awkward silence before they all let out soft laughter and fell back into the conversation. Aelin thanked Lorcan quietly though the grumpy man shook it off with a wave of his hand. She gave up and fell into the conversation telling a story of a high school incident where she and Lysandra had taken a tumble down the stairs fighting before they become friends.  </p><p>Bryce had followed with a story of her best friend Danika, who Aelin was desperate to meet just by the stories.  </p><p>She wasn’t even sure how long she stayed; drinks being placed in front of her as they chatted were finished without a care and before she knew it, she was slightly tipsy. They all were in fairness.  </p><p>“You know,” Aelin said to Lorcan as she fished her phone from her bag, “I have a friend who would climb you like a tree.” Rowan snorted loudly beside her.  </p><p>Lorcan pulled a face looking at her through narrowed eyes, “Climb me like a tree? The fuck, is she? A gods-damned koala?” Aelin laughed but flipped through her phone until she found a flattering picture of Elide, brown hair left down and curly and petite frame dressed in some shorts and a crop top. Aelin thought she looked hot.  </p><p>Aelin pushed the phone toward him with the picture, “Her name is Elide, she’s 5’2, incredibly intelligent, strong willed and as you can see a babe.” Aelin asked watching as Lorcan eyed the photo of Elide. She knew Elide had two types; tall men and scary women. “I can give you her number if you want it?”  </p><p>Lorcan seemed to mull over it for a few minutes before huffing. “Sure, why not.”  </p><p>Aelin beamed and immediately began giving him Elide number, sending said brunette a heads up about giving Lorcan her number. Her reply was simply ‘Is he hot?’  </p><p>Rowan stood clearing his throat to announce he was getting some air, Aelin immediately getting up to. “I’ll join you!” She said quickly stumbling slightly on his heels but following as Rowan weaved through the crowd and out the door. She hissed at the bitter cold; legs bare except for a pair of thin tights under her sweater dress.  </p><p>Rowan leaned against the wall of the bar looking down at Aelin as she joined him, a dark brow raised. “You're enjoying yourself?”  </p><p>“Mhm,” She said softly taking a deep breath, “Your friends are fun, I'd never expected it knowing what a grumpy bastard you are.”  </p><p>Rowan huffed a laugh, “It’s a wonder I know.” He looked down at her again curiously this time. “Why did you agree to go on a date with a guy like that?”  </p><p>She groaned and leaned back onto the wall; lips pouted. “So interested in my dating life Rowan, how peculiar,” She teased but Rowan just looked down at her with an unamused look. “Fine my mum set me up and whilst I still could have said no....” A sly look passed across her face and Rowan sensed whatever she said next was going to burn him from the inside out. “My vibrator broke last week and delivery is taking a lot longer than expected, Tinder scares me so what's the harm in banging a rich guy your mom set you up with? Other than obviously him turning out to be a creep.”  </p><p>Rowan snorted though he wasn’t able to ignore the thoughts of Aelin, sprawled out on a bed with her vibrator. His cock twitched but he ignored it, shaking his head at her. “You have the worst luck in well everything it seems.”  </p><p>“Mhm, I’ll say,” Aelin grumbled, “No comment on my vibrator though, you feeling a little shy Rowan?”.  </p><p>He levelled her a look though she could tell he was trying desperately to school his face. She grinned widely up at him. “Stop being a little shit Aelin, I know what you're trying to do.”  </p><p>“Oh?” She drawled sweetly.  </p><p>Rowan shifted closer frowning down at her, “Your drunk.”  </p><p>“I’m tipsy at best, calm down white knight.” She drawled, her shoulder brushing against his side. She looked up through heavy lashes. “Come on Rowan, tell me you haven’t been thinking about it. Tell me you haven't dreamt of how I feel around your massive cock whilst you pound me senseless.”  </p><p>Rowan was going to die. His cock was immediately hard making his trousers to become increasingly uncomfortable. “Aelin we’re in public!” He hissed looking around the smokers and drunks that were also outside.  </p><p>She didn’t seem bothered, “I’ve thought about it, fucked myself senseless with my little fingers but nothing compares.” Her voice was like silk, smooth and low causing his cock to twitch against the zipper of his pants. “Stretched me out with at least four fingers desperate to feel that same stretch only your cock can do.”  </p><p>Rowan Whitethorn let out a noise that could only be described as a whimper. An actual gods-damned whimper.  </p><p>“Even my vibrator could-” Rowan grasped her wrist tightly pulling her close. “Stop.”  </p><p>She pressed herself against him shamelessly, feeling the outline of his fat cock press against her stomach. “Come on Rowan, the universe brought us together once more so we might as well do what we did the last two times. Three is my lucky number for a reason.” She crooned, hands pressing flat against his chiselled chest.  </p><p>Hesitation marred his face but his hands snaked to her clothed waist. “I’m parked at the back, it's dark and empty.” He whispered leaning close enough to her face so that his warm breath fanned her cheeks. “If you want to play Galathynius, then you better know what you're getting yourself into.”  </p><p>“Oh, I think I'm very familiar with just that.” Then he was leading her to his car, hand in hers as they hurried. He opened the back and Aelin all but fell in on her back, Rowan crawling over her to lpress his lips to hers. The kiss was hungry and rough and Aelin couldn’t stop her moan as she felt Rowan’s teeth catch her lip.  </p><p>Rowan's lips trailed down her jaw and neck whilst his hands began to snake down her sides bunch her dress over her hips eagerly. He had reached the end of her throat when he pulled away to frown, fingers pinching at her thin tights. “Well, I feel like this isn't fair,” He murmured against her throat.  </p><p>Aelin huffed. “What isn't fair? My tights?” She teased.  </p><p>“There keeping from my goal, rude if you ask me.” He grumbled returning to kiss her on the lips again.</p><p>“Rip them then.” She purred.  </p><p>He chuckled against her lips, “Aren’t these things expensive?” He murmured fingering at the band of her tights eagerly. Aelin gave a nod and with that confirmation and he gripped the tights and tore them open right between her legs.  </p><p>Aelin squealed, cold air hitting her thinly glad cunt as Rowan snaked his body down to open her legs wide. “What are you doing?” She whispered, sitting up on her elbows to watch him.  </p><p>He crouched face to face with her centre. “You’ve had a rough night, let me help you forget.” His voice was a deep purr making her whole-body shiver. With her tights ripped and her legs open wide he had perfectly accented to her lace-covered cunt. She silently thanked all the gods she’d chosen a lace thong over the ugly granny panties she’d considered.  </p><p>Though she doubted Rowan would have minded either way as his hunger gaze roved over her.</p><p>Rowan moved her panties to the side and let himself look over her plush lower lips, breathing in her sweet scent before he looked back up to meet her heated gaze. “You're such a sweet little thing like this, cunt bare and eyes wide...” He whispered before dipping his mouth to kiss her mound, teeth grazing the sensitive skin causing her breath to catch in her throat.  </p><p>“Rowan,” She whispered as she watched.  </p><p>Rowan met her eyes as his hands moved to spread her cunt revealing her rosy pink clit to him. He groaned as if he’d been given a delicious meal and then he began to feast, lips immediately wrapping around her needy clit whilst his fingers swirled around her entrance. He didn’t allow his fingers to sink into her, tips barely dipping into her entrance before pulling back.  </p><p>He wasn’t shy in his ministrations eating her little peach as if his life depended on it. Aelin squealed and squirmed against his mouth, eyes fluttered as the pleasure built in her lower stomach quick and fast. “Fuck, shit, shit!” She breathed hoarsely hands reaching to grasp his hair.  </p><p>His fingers eventually stopped teasing her entrance, a single thick digit sliding into her already clenching walls. “Shit I’m gonna come already!” She yelped and just like that all his attention on her cunt stopped and he raised his head.  </p><p>“Why’d you stop!” She whined brows puckered.  </p><p>Mouth and chin glistening with her arousal he gave a wonky smirk. “Do you know how pink you are? It’s an exquisite colour, more peachy pink than say a cherry pink. Such a pretty fucking colour, I'd paint my walls to match your little pussy if I could.”  </p><p>Despite the intense blush the words painted on her cheeks Aelin glared at him. “You seriously ruined my orgasm to tell me what shade of pink I am? You said you’d make me forget!” She whined loudly.  </p><p>He chuckled, pinching her finger thigh gently. “I did say that but I also told you to know what you're getting yourself into.” Once he’d deemed her orgasm had calmed, He began his feasting once more. Again, a thick finger sunk into her tight insides whilst his lips wrapped around her clit again suckling the sensitive nub.  </p><p>By now she was dripping, wet noises echoing through the tight space as Rowan slid another finger into her pussy stretching her out. “Oh, my wyrd, Rowan yes!” She sobbed loudly tears slipping down her cheeks as she contracted around his thick fingers. She was once again so close especially when his teeth caught her clit.  </p><p>Just as her orgasm was about to slam into her Rowan once again pulled away ripping her climax away with him. Aelin let out a loud and frustrated noise as he pulled back to look at her, that same wonky grin.  </p><p>“Rowan, I swear-”  </p><p>“You have such a unique taste.” He began and Aelin let out another desperate noise, she’d been so close. “It’s sharp and flavoured but so fucking addicting, sort of like citrus. It’s fucking delicious, I can’t get enough of your peachy little pussy’s taste.” Her face was flame red; frustration replaced with embarrassment as she bit her plump lip.  </p><p>“Rowan oh my god, why are you going into so much detail!” She squeaked avoiding his gaze.  </p><p>He chuckled deeply, stroking her thighs with his calloused hands. “I promised I'd make you forget Aelin so I’m clearing your mind.” He leaned back down though stopped inches from her swollen and twitching clit. “Don't pretend it doesn’t turn you on hearing this, your pussy is so much more soaked than it was even a second ago.”  </p><p>She went to reply, to say something snarky but Rowan had two thick fingers back into her grinding right against that spot that had Aelin seeing stars. His tongue swirled against her clit, circling the swollen bud eagerly.  </p><p>“Please please please, let me cum just once. Please I’ll be good.” Aelin begged, beyond caring if she sounded embarrassing.  </p><p>Rowan groaned against her clit but did not pull away as climax shattered Aelin’s mind. She’d never had an orgasm like it, wave after wave crashed into her and she was only slightly aware of herself squirting.  </p><p>Rowan stroked her through her devastating climax, lapping up the wetness pouring from her trembling centre.  </p><p>As her shudders subsided, he pulled away, his lower face drenched with her juices which shimmered like fresh dew.  </p><p>She took a few more minutes to come back to him fully, tears sliding down her face. Chest heaving, she looked up at Rowan who sat with her legs on his lap stroking her calf softly. “Holy gods, I have never come like that.” She whispered her voice would be too worn from her moans.  </p><p>“I told you I'd make you forget,” Rowan said softly leaning to kiss her knee.  </p><p>Slowly she sat up and grinned weakly. Aelin wiped her wet face quickly and leaned over to kiss the side of his mouth. “How do you want to do this?”  </p><p>Rowan cupped her jaw looking into her heavy-lidded eyes as he spoke, “There are condoms in the glovebox, I’ll fuck you in my lap.” He breathed his voice deep and gravelly.  </p><p>Aelin shuddered and turned to lean over the seats to the glove box in the front. Ass in the air Rowan got a clear view of her ripped tights and still twitching cunt.</p><p>His cock twitched as he unzipped himself and pulled it out, stroking the throbbing length whilst Aelin wiggled around to reach the condoms. She returned with them, grinning as she spotted his hand eagerly stroking his cock.  </p><p>“Couldn’t wait?” She purred as she used her mouth to open the condom. She batted his hand softly from his cock delicately sliding the condom down his fat dick.  </p><p>Once the condom was securely on him wrapped his arms around Aelin’s waist and said quietly, “Come ‘ere.” She didn’t have to be told twice, allowing him to pull her into his lap with her back against his chest and his cock against her soaked folds. “Good girl...” He whispered into her ear as he stroked his cock head against her sodden entrance.  </p><p>Aelin bucked her hips against him as she let her headrest in the crook of his shoulder whilst she watched him position his cock.  </p><p>She made a low guttural noise as he entered her slowly when fully sheathed sat deep in her quivering cunt pressing into her g-spot roughly. Gods above she’d missed the feeling of his thick cock stretching her walls almost to the point of too much.  </p><p>“Shit Aelin,” He whispered into her ear, “How do feel warm and tight for me every time.”  </p><p>Aelin gave a girlish giggle, circling her hips lightly as he made no move to move. “What can I say, I guess I've got a wap.”  </p><p>Rowan’s chest vibrated against her back as he laughed, a hand moving her hair from her neck so he had access to the sensitive skin. His lips let light kisses down the side of her throat as he slowly began to rock his hips, cock moving deep in her. His thrusts were deep and slow but they had Aelin’s hands reaching to grip his forearms which had found perch on her hips.  </p><p>Nails digging shallow crescents shapes in his skin as Rowan’s hips bucked into hers creating a slow but intense rhythm. She could tell he wanted to draw her out, make her suffer.  </p><p>“Fuck baby you're big...” She crooned sweetly. She’d never really been fond of pet names but by the way his cock twitched inside her he definitely was. “You like being called baby?”  </p><p>Rowan didn’t like her teasing and gave a harsh thrust that had Aelin whining loudly. One of his hands left her waist to toy with her already swollen clit making her hips buck violently, eyes widening at the sensitivity. “I’d stop running your mouth before I shove my cock somewhere else to punish you.”  </p><p>Aelin’s cunt clenched like a vice at his words, the thought of his cock punishing her in perhaps her ass turned her on more than it should have.  </p><p>Rowan chuckled knowingly and the speed of his thrusts began to speed up, cock pushing that spot that had her stomach flexing. He fucked her deep and steady, one hand digging into her hip whilst the other tweaked her clit. His grunts were as desperate as hers and Aelin could sense he’d be coming soon, could feel his thrust slowly building in speed.  </p><p>She watched his cock, the outline on her stomach almost mesmerizing. Never had she seen a dick do that to her. It had her climax building instantly. Rowan saw where her gaze had gone and placed the hand that had been on her hip over the moving impression on her stomach and pressed.  </p><p>Pleasure lit Aelin’s body on fire and she let out a loud almost unhuman moan as she came, tears slipping from her scrunched eyes.  </p><p>Rowan let out a string of groans and curses and within a few thrusts, his cock was twitching as he came. “Shiiitt!” He moaned biting the soft skin of her shoulder. She slumped against his chest walls fluttering around his softening dick. The only sound for a few moments was their heavy breathing before Rowan said quietly, “Was three really your lucky number?”  </p><p>Aelin snorted like a pig. “Nope, it’s seven but I think you still would have banged me I didn’t say that.”  </p><p>He huffed against her as he slowly slid out, leaving her cunt gaping from the massive loss. He slowly moved her off him careful since she was still boneless before he was removing the filled condom and pushing himself back into his pants. “One second,” He said softly before opening the door and exiting the car to dispose of the condom.  </p><p>When Rowan returned to find Aelin in the front seat pulling her tights off. She gave a sweet smile as he got into the driver's seat, Rowan returning the smile as he combed a hand through his sex messed hair.  </p><p>“I’ll drive you home, you’ll freeze if not.” He offered.  </p><p>“Mhm thanks, that’s very sweet of you.” She teased her voice still hoarse from their previous activities. Rowan rolled his eyes and started the car; unlike her, he’d only had one drink knowing he’d be driving later.  </p><p>“Aren't your friends going to wonder where we went?” Aelin suddenly asked.  </p><p>Rowan gave an amused smile, “I’m sure they’ll understand. We went outside together and then randomly disappeared for like an hour”  </p><p>Aelin flushed despite not feeling any shame for their actions, hell she’d been the instigator. “Wow so much for saying we're old friends then. I would apologise for the grilling you’ll probably receive but I can imagine how funny it’ll be.” Rowan gave her a playful glare before he was pulling out of the parking spot.  </p><p>Aelin was comfortable in the silence for once, tired and blissed from the pleasure she watched the cars flash by as they drove. She knew Rowan would occasionally sneak looks at her, she’d even caught him at one point and winked causing a soft blush to cover Rowan’s tanned cheeks.  </p><p>They eventually ended up parked in her driveway, Rowan turning to look at her and noticing the nervous expression on her lovely face. “What’s up?” He asked softly.  </p><p>Aelin shook her head whilst schooling her face, “I’m fine just hoping my mother hasn’t got word of my date from hell yet.” She admitted giving him a wry smile.  </p><p>Rowan reached over to squeeze her hand. “You’ll be fine, you an adult remember.” He said softly, his words so simple yet they steeled Aelin’s nerves. She gave a curt nod and suddenly leaned over placing a soft kiss on Rowan’s cheek, and shoved a small piece of paper in his hand.  </p><p>He frowned at the little note before looking back up at her. “That’s my number, I don’t know if you feel the same but I’d like to see you again and just on fates accord this time. I think this could be something more than just fluke hook ups.” She explained with confidence. “Text or call me but there’s no pressure. I just think we should see where this goes.” Just like that Aelin was getting out of his car and hurrying to her home giving Rowan a small wave before she disappeared behind the door.  </p><p>Rowan sat there for a good five minutes staring at the piece of paper she’d handed him as he’d just been given the answer to world peace or some shit. </p><p>
  <em>Part of him already knew he was too much of a coward for to call her.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s seven am and I want to go to bed so I gave up editing so please ignore the issues I’ll most likely edit it a bit more when I’m not sick and sleep deprived. </p><p>Here it is, the fourth chapter of GGG. This is officially the last chapter of this short fic but that does not mean I’m done with this au! There will be a epilogue as well as a Elorcan one shot in the same universe and most likely more Rowaelin smut. I really enjoyed this au so I can’t abandon it.</p><p>Thank you to everyone who read this and loved it, keep your eye out for the epilogue as well as other fics in this au!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>Wednesday, December 9th.  </b>
</h2><p>There were many things you could call Rowan Whitethorn; an asshole professor, killer of all house plants, grumpy bastard, and hater of socialising but never a coward. Rowan refused to be a coward.  </p><p>That was exactly what he told himself as he entered his house after a long day at work, as he passed the crumbled paper on his cabinet with Aelin’s number on it.  </p><p>The number Rowan still refused to call.    </p><p>It had been over two months since he’d last seen Aelin since she’d given his number and confessed, she had an interest in him beyond sex. Rowan had felt that interest too but yet he still hadn’t called her. His excuse was that he was busy and he was, work was picking up as the semester was coming close to winter break but Rowan knew deep down in his heart, he still had time to at least text her.    </p><p>Rowan took off his blazer and tie off as he moved around his house, throwing them and his briefcase blindly before he was at his fridge pulling out a cold beer. Shirt untucked from his tight dress pants he collapsed onto his couch and groaned in relief, finally off his feet.</p><p>His throat felt sore from how many times he’d groaned whilst grading their poor excuses for essays.    </p><p>Comfortable, he took a long sip of his beer before his eyes wandered to the small piece of paper on his dresser again. He hadn’t called her and he didn’t know why. He wanted to; he really did but every time he picked up his gods-damned phone something stopped him. At first, it had been an embarrassment to text so soon, then it had been the excuse of being too busy and then it was the thought that perhaps their relationship would be inappropriate. It only went on from there till eventually he didn’t even have an excuse just chose to tell himself it was for the best.  </p><p>He didn’t like women like Aelin; sure, she was beautiful and fun but she was also loud and selfish. Rowan often wondered why thinking about her shitty puns and abrasive behaviour made not only his cock hard but his heart swell.   </p><p>She shouldn’t have been his type, Lyria had been the polar opposite of her and he had been madly in love with her since the day he’d laild eyes on her. He had fallen for her softness and gentle voice, everything Aelin did not have. So why did his heart ache the longer he was away from Aelin. He didn’t just want to fuck Aelin, he’d realised that as soon as he’d gotten home from dropping her off all those weeks ago and hadn’t been able to ignore his hammering heart and his sweaty palms.    </p><p>He’d felt like a teenage boy spending his time dreaming of his crush, not a thirty-year-old successful professor who’d been married and divorced not even four years before. With Aelin he felt infinite as if all that happened before didn’t matter. It was stupid feeling he’d never believed happened outside out shitty novels and cheesy films yet Aelin did that to him.</p><p>Despite his best efforts, Aelin Galathynius had wormed her bratty little ass right into his heart in three fated interactions. So why hadn’t he grown a spine and fucking called her?    </p><p>He slammed the beer onto the wooden table in front of him and sat back groaning as he cupped his face in his hands. He knew it was too late, Aelin would have probably waited for a couple of weeks but a girl like her; wild and beautiful had men begging at their feet.</p><p>Eyes close and body slumped he let his thoughts wander to Aelin, her slender waist, and soft skin, her pouted lips and long golden waves. She was exquisite, but just her physical appearance; Aelin was emotive and warm.</p><p>All he wasn’t though he supposed people did say opposites attract. </p><p>He imaged her expressions, her shy smile when she felt embarrassed, her menacing grin when she was about to say something filthy and her puckered brow and desperate gaze when his cock sunk into her.  </p><p>Rowan realised quickly his cock had grown hard and was straining against the buttons of his trousers. Cursing under his breath he saw no other option than to pull his thick cock from his pants. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt the need to touch himself, usually, if he were horny, he’d seek out a partner for a night but since meeting Aelin those months ago he hadn’t been able to think about fucking anyone.    </p><p>He was<em> pathetic.</em></p><p>Sighing loudly, he cupped a hand around his thick cock and began to pump himself roughly, eyes falling closed once more as he tried to imagine Aelin’s perfect breasts pressed against his chest as he pounded into her sloppy cunt. He could remember the way she moaned, high pitched and unrestrained with her swollen lips parted, he could almost feel her quivering pussy tightening around him as she desperately raked her fingers through his silver hair.    </p><p>His pumped his dick desperately letting out heavy grunts. He chose to ignore how similar they sounded to a certain blonde's name.  </p><p>Rowan came onto his hand in an embarrassing amount of time. His body was now covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his hand covered in his own sticky release. </p><p>Gagging slightly, he leaned over and picked a few tissues from the box on the table. He wiped the cum from his hand before sitting back again and just staring at the ceiling. He was a disgusting excuse for a man, a pathetic divorcee who couldn’t even grow a pair to call back a woman who had shown keen interest in him.  </p><p>“You deserve this.” He whispered to himself and he believed it. He’d been a poor excuse for a husband and this was just another reason why he didn’t deserve happiness. Why he didn’t deserve to find love again. </p><p>He sat there in his self-loathing for what seemed like hours not even bothering to put himself back in his pants. His mind was a mess, it had been since Aelin had given her his number and although he tried desperately to pretend, he didn’t hate himself for fucking this up. For ruin a chance at happiness again.  </p><p>Rowan had been happy once with his wife Lyria, they’d met in high school when they’d both been seniors. It had been a relationship full of love and friendship, one so pure and powerful that Rowan had never imagined loving anything else as much until he’d found out she was pregnant. His love had just gotten stronger and then it had been ripped away from him.</p><p>Lyria had miscarried and Rowan’s life had shattered into a million pieces.  </p><p>He’d gone out whenever he wanted, would disappear for whole nights just driving in his car whilst Lyria had begun to move on. Their relationship had never recovered and after months of grieving Lyria had packed up and left whilst Rowan had been at work. </p><p>Rowan still remembered the overwhelming feeling of emptiness when he’d returned home.</p><p>He cursed foully and then he was picking his phone from his blazer and began dialling a number. He had no idea if she’d answer, he wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t.  </p><p>“Hello?” Her voice was soft but confused.  </p><p>Rowan cleared his throat before he spoke. “Hey Lyria, are you busy?”  </p><p>There was shuffling on her end of the phone and the soft sound of a shutting door before she spoke again, this time her voice smooth and he could have sworn.... happy. “I’m completely free, what’s going on? I haven't heard from you in months.”  </p><p>Rowan almost felt guilty. He and Lyria had only made peace a year ago after she finally reached out and apologised for leaving so coldly, Rowan had apologised profusely himself for not being there for her when she grieved.    </p><p>“I know I know I’m sorry, works been a mess,” He paused, “Actually life's been a mess. Lyria I’ve been a complete bastard.”    </p><p>He almost heard her frown through the phone. “Oh for Mala’s sake what have you done?” She demanded. “Tell me you haven't had some sort of breakdown, fled a warrant and running away to the Southern Continent.”  </p><p>Rowan couldn’t stop his snort, shaking his head at her imagination. “Hellas no I’m not near breakdown territory yet, I’m far too young.” He grumbled softly. “I met someone and I fucked it up before anything even started. Lyria this girl is loud and self-centred and I am completely gone on her. She gave me her number and I never called.”  </p><p>Silence filled the other end for a while before Lyria let out a long-suffering sigh. “You are one of the kindest men I’ve ever known yet you are fucking hopeless with women.” Rowan huffed in annoyance though he knew she was right. Lyria had been the one to ask him out all those years ago. “Is she pretty?”  </p><p>“Incredibly.”  </p><p>“Good, you deserve that,” She hummed for a moment, “How long has it been since she gave you, her number?”  </p><p>“A few weeks.”  </p><p>She let out a frustrated noise that Rowan knew well, despite her sweet and gentle nature, Lyria could be blunt and scary. “Rowan, you are a complete idiot, if this girl is as lovely as you say then I’m pretty sure she’s moved on and dropped her name. “ She spoke quieter this time as she said,” Rowan why don’t you let yourself be happy?”  </p><p>“Because I’m not sure I deserve it.” He whispered.  </p><p>Lyria sighed softly. “Rowan you deserve to be loved; you are the most selfless man I know. Even when you were grieving you never cried in front of me because you didn't want to be weak, you are an amazing man and you deserve to find someone who will love you for all you are.” Rowan’s heart clenched but she continued before he could interject. “Do something selfish, be reckless and stop holding yourself back from finding love again, please.”  </p><p>“I’m glad we can still talk Lyria.” He said hoarsely.    </p><p>“Me too, I will always love you, Rowan. Perhaps not the same as I did once but always.” She paused for a few moments. “I’ve got to go, me and Max have dinner tonight but please text me. You never know this girl may be able to forgive your behaviour.”  </p><p>He huffed an unamused laugh. “Thank you Lyria, have a good night.”  </p><p>After they hung up, Rowan would lay there till the house was dark thinking about a blonde with a fiery personality and how he may have just missed a chance to get to know a soulmate.</p><h2>
<b>Friday, 20th December.</b>  </h2><p>It was officially the end of the times. Aelin Galathynius did not have a date.    </p><p>She stared at herself in her mirror as she stewed in her single, dateless sadness. At least if she were going to turn up alone and with her parents, she looked good.</p><p>Her body was perfectly compacted in a tight silky gown made of pale turquoise silk; her shoulders uncovered save for the thin spaghetti straps of the gown. The dress was magnificent by itself but on Aelin it was breath-taking. Long golden hair left loose but slightly pinned back, face painted with a smoky eye, contoured cheeks, and glossy peach lips.  </p><p>If she didn’t have a date going to this thing, she’d sure as hell have the chance to leave with one. </p><p>Yet now here she was stood in the corner of the large room with a glass full of vodka and cranberry juice. The gala tonight was for the educational system of Orynth, specifically the art department of the Orynth U. That was exactly why despite how good she was looking she was keeping to the corners away from not only her mingling parents but dodging the chance she may run into a certain green-eyed professor.    </p><p>He’d been invited tonight; she’d made sure to check.    </p><p>She stood in that corner, eyes scanning over the crowd absently as she took a long sip of her mainly vodka-filled cup. Aelin almost choked on said vodka when she spotted a familiar head of silver hair, eyes dragging down that head to the tux-clothed arm with a skinny yet intimidatingly beautiful woman hanging off it. Her pale golden hair was swept up and her slender body wrapped in a silver gown.  </p><p>Aelin was beautiful, she knew it too but this woman was like the moon. Pale and breath-taking, no wonder Rowan hadn’t called her back when he had this goddess on his shoulder.  </p><p>She forced herself to look away when the goddess brushed her fingers over Rowan’s chest. She downed the drink in hand before making her way through the crowd, if Rowan could act as if nothing had happened then she could too. </p><p>“Aelin,”  </p><p>Evalin caught her daughter’s arm as Aelin tried to glide past. Dressed in a red cocktail dress with her hair left down Aelin’s mother looked exquisite even as she neared her late fifties. “Aelin honey, you’ve met Mr. Hamel before, right?”  </p><p>Aelin inwardly swore up a storm as she beheld Arobynn Hamel again, her memories of his blatant sexism making her skin crawl. “Yes, I have, I had an interview at his practice.” She gave a fake smile to Arobynn. “It’s nice to see you again Mr. Hamel.”  </p><p>Arobynn Hamel was dressed rather nicely in a tailored grey suit and Aelin had to admit he looked rather handsome, no matter how sick that thought made her feel. “Miss Galathynius, you look even lovelier than the last time I saw you.” Arobynn purred and Aelin resisted the urge to gag.    </p><p>Her mother seemed oblivious to the man beside her other motives and wore a familiar smile on her face. That was Evalin Ashryver’s meddling smile. “Mr. Hamel came to me to offer you the job you didn’t get.”  </p><p>Aelin’s brows raised and she couldn't stop her forehead from wrinkling in confusion. “You said I wouldn’t fit into your practice.” She said bluntly.    </p><p>“I was wrong and for that and I apologise but I looked over your application once more I realised, I'd made a terrible mistake,” Arobynn explained, voice dripping his false sincerity. Mala burn her, he was a bastard. Even as he spoke with false kindness Aelin could feel his eyes roving over her body.    </p><p>Her mother was of course oblivious but Aelin was done with it, she wasn’t in the mood to play the good daughter tonight. “Firstly Mr. Hamel, my eyes are up here so I would appreciate it if you would stop staring at my tits.” His grey eyes snapped to her full of surprise, she heard her mother give a sharp intake of breath. “Secondly, you told me you didn’t want me at your firm because I would fit in with the busy men of your firm and that I would look much better on your arm as a pretty wife.”    </p><p>Her tone was sharp and she must have been louder than she’d thought because people around him turned with wide eyes. “So thirdly, I would like to decline a position at your firm and also like to tell you that you are what forty? Hitting on a twenty-six-year-old woman who is far too attractive for you?” She took a step forward and ignored her mother's quiet ‘Aelin’. “You're a sad old man who past his expiry date not to mention a sexist pig who thinks you have to be big and macho to make up for your tiny flaccid-”.  </p><p>“Aelin!” Evalin warned louder interrupting Aelin’s speech. “I’m so sorry Mr. Hamel, my daughter has had too much to drink.” Her mother gritted her teeth before grabbing Aelin’s arm and dragging her from the crowded room. She dragged her daughter toward a quieter hallway before turning to face her with a harsh look marring her lovely face.  </p><p>“What is the name of Hellas is wrong with you?”  </p><p>“He’s a sexist pig!” Aelin snapped back.  </p><p>Evalin rolled her eyes, hands settling on her hips as she glared at her daughter. “Maybe so but he was offering you a job and a chance, you refused to work at my firm and demanded you find your own job but it has been months Aelin.” Evalin sighed loudly, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. “I’m tired of giving you chance after chance to get your life on track just for you to use it as an excuse to be lazy and stupid. I am a good mother who always put your needs before mine and -”  </p><p>“Your serious?” Aelin interrupted, hot rage rolling through her veins with alarming speed. “You're playing the doting mother who has never misplaced a hair on my lazy and ungrateful head?”  </p><p>“I’m not playing anything and lower your voice Aelin, we still have guests,” Evalin hushed aggressively.    </p><p>Aelin tried to calm herself, tried desperately to ignore the white spots appearing in her vision. “You barely even know me; do you realise that? You’ve controlled my entire life and moulded me into your ideal daughter to the point I feel like I’m two separate people.” She took a steadying breath. “Mum, I don’t want to be a lawyer, I never have. I’ve let you rule my life without complaint because I thought it was for the best, I assumed it was what I owed you but... someone told me a few months ago that I could rattle the stars if I tried and It’s time, I listened to him.”  </p><p>“Aelin you're acting like a spoiled child; I’ve set you up for an amazing career.” Evalin ground out, face twisted in annoyance. “Don’t you dare walk away from me to follow some stupid fucking dream? You won't survive a day without me helping you, you never have.”    </p><p>Aelin didn’t hide the way her mother's words pierced her skin, the way they all but gutted her. “I hate you.” She said weakly.  </p><p>Evalin rolled her eyes. “No, you don’t, you couldn’t even if you tried because I made you who you are. Go on and follow these pointless dreams and I’ll be waiting for when you come crawling back. Until then get out and try and live this make-believe life you apparently want so badly without me because for now, I am not your mother Aelin.”  </p><p>For a moment Aelin wondered if she’d ever truly known her mother and to her horror, she realised no, she had not. As much as Evalin hadn’t known the true Aelin, the same could be said in reverse. Despite their bond as mother and daughter, personality-wise they were two passing ships never to meet truly in the middle.  </p><p>Slowly Aelin stepped back blindly staring at her mother still unable to comprehend what had just been said. She picked up the side of her dress and began to walk quickly walk away ignoring her mother's demanding tone as she told her to come back there. To not walk away from the woman who’d made her. </p><p>Aelin tried desperately to ignore the way another part of her soul cracked.  </p><p>She hurried down the halls ignoring anyone she passed familiar or not until she turned a corner and heard a familiar voice. “Remelle I won't tell you again,” Rowan’s heavy accent made Aelin’s body shiver even if it was laced with anger.  </p><p>Aelin stepped back, shrouding herself behind the corner as she peered over to where Rowan stood against a wall, the moon goddess she’d seen on his arm earlier pawing at him.</p><p>The cerulean-eyed woman's voice was grating and high pitched. “Seriously Ro, you bring me here and then get all frigid when I start to repay you for the night.”  </p><p>Rowan stood stiff, staring down at the demanding woman with puckered brows. “I never asked you to do this, so just leave me alone Remelle”.</p><p>Aelin could sense the tension from all the way where she hid. Could see Rowan had no idea what to do in this situation and she wasn’t about to allow this to go any further.    </p><p>Head held high and dress straightened Aelin marched over with a cool look on her face, shoving her own emotions from her interaction with her mother away for the meantime. “You must be deaf because I am very sure I heard Rowan tell you to get away from him not once but twice.” Aelin bit as she approached causing the pair’s heads to snap to her. Rowan immediately looked as if someone had gutted him.  </p><p>Aelin knew the feeling.  </p><p>“Who the fuck are you?” Remelle growled at Aelin, hand still pressed on Rowan’s chest. Rowan stayed silent staring at her with raw emotion filling his eyes.    </p><p>“Aelin fucking Galathynius” She spat allowing her usual confidence to bounce off her words. “Now get your hand off him, turn your cheap ass around and get the fuck out of here before I drag you out myself.”    </p><p>Remelle blinked but upon looking into Aelin’s fire ringed eyes took the hint sending Rowan a rather unladylike look before stomping her heels down the hallway.    </p><p>Aelin looked at Rowan once they were alone, her skin prickling as she met those familiar forest green eyes. He hadn’t called, he had let her hope that they could be something more only to most likely throw her number away the minute he’d left his car.    </p><p>“Aelin-”  </p><p>“You never called.” She said quietly, “I kept my phone close for nearly an entire month panicking if it ever got to 10% of battery and you never called.”  </p><p>Rowan’s thick brows knitted together and his jaw clenched, making sure he thought out his words before he spoke. “I regretted it every day I didn’t call,” He breathed, “I looked at that little scrap of paper every day and loathed myself every time I didn’t reach for my phone, I’m a coward, Aelin.”  </p><p>Aelin snorted humourlessly, brow-raising as if to say ‘no shit’.    </p><p>Rowan knew she wasn’t going to just forgive him; knew he was going to have to grovel and he would do just that now he had the chance. Part of him knew if he said even one thing the wrong Aelin would not give him the time and could sense she was already upset though why he had no idea.  </p><p>“I’m a bastard and I let myself use that as an excuse to not call you.” She frowned at him, “I got divorced over four years ago and I still hate myself for what put my wife through; we were both grieving and I let myself get selfish and used my grief to disappear for days and refuse to talk and in the end, my wife Lyria moved on before I did and it wasn’t healthy for us to stay together,” He took a shaky breath, “Since then I’ve told myself it was entirely my fault, that I was a terrible husband and I am still  a poor an excuse for a man. Since then, I've told myself I don’t deserve to move on, to find love again.”  </p><p>“Rowan...” Aelin murmured stepping closer.  </p><p>Rowan raised a hand and gave a watery smile. “Please let me explain because you out of all people deserve it,” She noticed the way his hands fidgeted as he spoke, “You are an incredible woman, your intelligent, fun and so gods-damned beautiful it shouldn’t even be possible. I don’t deserve someone like you, I’m in my mid-thirties, I'm already fucking divorced and I’m a coward. Aelin I'm so fucking sorry-.”  </p><p>“Would you shut your mouth before a punch it?” Aelin snapped, making Rowan’s head jerk back in surprise. “Yes, you’re a bastard for not calling me but you do not get to decide if I deserve you or not. I’m the only person who decides that and I want you, so suck it up Whitethorn because I forgive you for your idiocy.”  </p><p>He didn’t look relieved, quite the opposite. “No Aelin I don’t deserve your forgiveness without properly explaining myself.” He grasped his hands into her squeezing them tightly.  </p><p>“Rowan.” She murmured, “You were scared and despite me being still pissed as fuck I get it. I almost shit myself just giving you that number but please shut the fuck up because if you keep apologising my hesitant forgiveness will disappear and you’ll find my knee between your balls.”  </p><p>Rowan huffed but nodded, large hands returning her grip as he looked over her. He’d seen her earlier and had almost fallen over because of her beauty. Aelin was stunning on a normal day but tonight she looked ethereal, she had an almost otherworldly beauty to her but unlike earlier Rowan noticed the sadness in her eyes. “Somethings happened.”  </p><p>Aelin blinked, brows puckering as she tried poorly to pretend, she had no idea what he was talking about. Of course, Rowan did not buy her expression one bit. </p><p>She let out a heavy sigh, “I think... I think my mother may have just disowned me?”  </p><p>Rowan couldn’t hide his shock and before he could think removed his hands from hers and cupped her face. “Aelin are you okay?” His worry made her heartache and she allowed herself to lean into his touch.  </p><p>“I have no idea; I don’t know what I'm going to do or where I'm going to live but I do know that at least I’ve stood up to my mother. I’ve finally done something wholly for myself.” She explained, teeth digging into the bottom of her lips in an attempt to keep her tears at bay. It was just now hitting her that she was on her own, her mother had disowned her and she knew her father wouldn’t argue with her. Rhoe was a decent father but he’d always been a pushover and never had he stood his ground against Evalin.  </p><p>“I'm so proud of you Aelin.” He breathed, a thumb stroking her cheekbone. “I know I have no right to be but like I’ve said you’re an incredible woman.”  </p><p>Aelin gave a watery smile, tears beginning to well in her eyes despite the warmth in her chest from his pride. “I’m happy with myself for finally growing a pair but... my mum doesn’t want me anymore and she blatantly expects me to fail. I don’t have a mother anymore...” Fat tears rolled down her cheeks, smudging the makeup under her eyes immediately.  </p><p>Rowan wrapped his arms around her tightly, a hand cupping the back of her head as she immediately began to whimper into his white dress-shirt. “You're going to be okay; you have friends and you have people who love you outside of your family,” He soothed, fingers combing through her silky blonde locks, “You have me if you want it.”  </p><p>Aelin sniffled loudly as she nuzzled her tear-smudged face into his chest. “That better be your way of asking me out Rowan.” She mumbles.  </p><p>He laughs weakly, “I didn’t want to assume, you're going to have a lot on your plate now that your independent, and I didn’t want to assume dating would be on your list.”  </p><p>“Dating a hot professor whilst I finally get to live my life the way I want? Seems like a dream to me.” Rowan rolled his eyes but kept holding her as she sniffled out the rest of her most protruding emotions. Eventually, her sniffles subsided and she pulled away to look up at him with mascara-caked cheeks.    </p><p>“Don’t suppose you know any hotels I can stay in for the night? I’ll have to see if my mum... if Evalin will let me grab my stuff tomorrow.” Her tongue seemed to almost sting at the mention of her mother, in fact at that moment she decided Evalin didn’t deserve that title anymore. “I would go to a friend’s but Aedion and Lys are away for the week and Fen and Dorian are probably out partying by now.”  </p><p>“Tonight, if you want you to want you can stay with me and I’ll help you get your stuff tomorrow. We’ll find you a place to stay properly together.” Rowan offered, “I’ve had the experience of looking for my first apartment, I can give you my old man wisdom.”  </p><p>“I would appreciate your old man wisdom very much and the place to stay. Thank you, Rowan.” Aelin said genuinely pulling back entirely and taking a long breath. “Gods this dress is too nice to be cried in, what a shit night.”  </p><p>Rowan gave her a lopsided smile. “If it counts you looked amazing tonight...not so anymore but that might be the panda eyes.” She swatted his arm before Rowan asked if she wanted to go. Aelin soon found herself back in his car, heels kicked off and angrily rubbing dry tissue over her smudged face as Rowan drove down the night-drenched city streets.    </p><p>Aelin had tried to steal the radio control but he had swatted her way muttering no vagina songs at this time of night.    </p><p>Once she’d scrubbed as much makeup off her face as a dry tissue would allow, she settled against the window and watched the lit-up city fly by, choosing to ignore the fear setting in now that she was alone. Now that she was finally living her life the way she’d dreamed. Slowly the city lights began to disappear and the suburbs of Orynth caught Aelin’s eyes. “I thought you’d be a city living guy, not a suburbs dad.”  </p><p>Rowan head titled to look at her quickly before returning to the roads. “Suburb's dad? You realise I’m not a father, right?”  </p><p>“It just means middle-aged man living outside the city and you’d be a total dilf if you were a daddy, Whitethorn” She teased, giggling when he sucked in a sharp breath.    </p><p>“You're a menace,” Rowan said and clicked his tongue. The rest of the ride and filled with oddly comfortable silence, the heater of the car keeping them warm and making them drowsy to the point she doesn’t realise they’d parked until Rowan reached over and squeezed her knee. “Aelin, we’re here.”  </p><p>Aelin groaned mumbling foully under her breath as she slipped her shoes back on and got out of the car. His house was nice and bigger than she’d expected with white stone walls and large arched windows, his home looked comfy and despite only seeing the outside Aelin thought it was very Rowan.  </p><p>Simple yet extremely tasteful. (if it was acceptable, she’d have also called the house sexy as fuck much like Rowan but she thought that may be weird).  </p><p>Rowan directed her toward the door, jiggling the keys into it before opening it for Aelin to go in first. She stepped him giving him a thankful nod before she immediately began looking around with extreme interest, it wasn’t every day she got to see where Professor Rowan Whitethorn lived. His walls were painted in a pale peachy beige colour with photo frames covering both sides of the walls, pictures of Rowan ranging in age from a toddler to his current age.  </p><p>Hellas save her, he was the cutest fucking kid she’d ever seen.  </p><p>She moved past the photos deciding not to pry about anything, at least not tonight. Rowan herded her down the hall toward a kitchen and pulled a stool at the kitchen island for her to sit on. Aelin gladly sat down, elbows leaning on the island as Rowan approached the fridge. “Want anything to drink, Aelin?”  </p><p>She hummed immediately; throat dry from crying. “Got anything sugary or are you a health nut?”  </p><p>Rowan rolled his eyes and opened the fridge leaning in only to return to her with a can of orange Fanta. Aelin had never loved someone more than him as he slid the orangey goodness toward her. “Gods thank you; I need sugar right now or I think my body will start shutting down and what would you do if I couldn’t speak?”  </p><p>“Enjoy my quiet time,” He muttered under his breath before pouring himself some water before joining her on the stools. “You can take my bed; I did have a guest bedroom but It wasn’t being used to I renovated it into a study. I’ll sleep on the couch.”  </p><p>Aelin took a large sip from the can before she shook her head. “I’ll take the couch; I wouldn’t feel comfortable taking the bed and having your ancient bones suffer.” Rowan glared at her, opening his mouth to argue most likely.  </p><p>“I’ll take the couch; I saw it and it looks cosy. Just give me a big blanket and something to sleep in,” She paused and met Rowan’s eyes, mirth in her expression, “Unless you’d rather I sleep nude of course.”  </p><p>Rowan choked on his water and shook his head before standing from his stool. “I’ll get you some blankets and pj's, I can’t promise they fit well. There’s a downstairs bathroom to the left if you want to clean your face properly.” Then he was gone making his way upstairs, heavy footsteps following.  </p><p>Aelin slid from her stool and made her way to the bathroom. As soon as she saw herself in the mirror she cringed, she’d scrubbed at her face to get most of the mascara off but black still clumped her lips and left-over foundation sat patchy on her nose and chin. She looked horrendous and couldn’t stop her cheeks heating at the thought Rowan had seen her like this. Using a wet wipe on the side she removed the rest of her makeup and took out the jewellery from her ears and hair, groaning as she kneaded her fingers through her sore scalp.  </p><p>She looked toward the door as a light knock sounded against the wood. “Yes?”  </p><p>Rowan peaked in with some clothing in hand, he reached out with it. “Hey, I’ve put some blankets on the couch, here’s some stuff to sleep in though it might be a bit big.”  </p><p>Aelin took the clothing and thanked him as he closed the door. She changed quickly glad to slip out of her tight gown groaning as she removed her uncomfortable strapless bra and pulled the large t-shirt over her head. She looked at the joggers he’d given her and smirked lightly if only to tease him.  </p><p>She exited the bathroom and made her way to the lounge room where rowan was piling blanket and pillows onto the suede couch. “I left my dress in the bathroom if that okay.” She announced approaching him as he bent slightly not facing her.    </p><p>He grunted in agreement before eventually turning his eyes going wide as they slid up and down her bare golden legs. “The joggers didn’t fit and I’ve never liked sleeping in pants.” She explained with a teasing smile. He nodded nervously, forcing his gaze from her firm legs and to her face.  </p><p>“T-that’s fine...well I'll leave you to sleep. Night Aelin.” and then he was hurrying out leaving Aelin blinking. He’d barely looked at her, hadn’t even tried to make a cocky comment or move. He’d been so confident the last times they’d been together always seeming to be the one who took the lead yet he’d scurried off almost flustered... maybe seeing her wailing as a child had finally ruined his attraction towards her. She doubted that he’d agreed to go out with her only an hour ago.  </p><p>She huffed loudly and flopped down onto the warm blankets and pouted. She didn’t want to sleep alone; sure, she was upset about the events of tonight but a big part of her was excited she’d finally stood up for her dreams, and having some fun with Rowan would help distract her from that small part of her grieving what her mother had said. It’d sure as hell have her sleeping like a baby if she knew Rowan well enough.  </p><p>Another reason was that she missed his touch, she’d realised these months without contact that his touch made her feel warm and oddly... safe. She’d missed that feeling desperately.    </p><p>Aelin tried for barely five minutes to get comfy before she was up, tugging the hem of the t-shirt down as she quietly made her way upstairs making up excuses for her intrusion at each step.    </p><p>
  <em>‘oh, sorry rowan I got lost but now I'm here...’  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘oh, rowan it was too scary downstairs, please don’t leave me!’  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘rowan I'm sad and I won't sleep so I think you should fuck my brains out’  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘rowan I haven’t had sex since the last time I saw you because I'm sad and was hung up on you, please fuck me but beware there might be cobwebs down there at this point ‘</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I'm pretty sure my doctor once said a fuck a day keeps the sadness away so I think as a good host...’  </em>
</p><p>She made the top step and shook her head as if it’d make her stupid excuses disappear that smoke wafting through the air. She’d face him first and think of an excuse later.  </p><p>Walking quietly down the hall she peered into any room with the door cracked, spotting his study. She approached his bedroom, assuming it was that by the light shining under the door. She steeled herself reminding herself who the fuck she was before she stepped toward the door though Aelin froze when the floor beneath her bare feet creaked loudly.  </p><p>The door to his bedroom swung open and a nearly nude rowan excluding his tight black boxers stood with silver hair askew and pretty eyes wide, “Aelin you, okay?”.  </p><p>Aelin picked at the hem of the t-shirt blinking a few times before she nodded slowly. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” she said casually, rolling on the balls of her heels casually whilst she let her gaze roam around his muscled body especially taking interest in his intricate old language tattoos.  </p><p>Rowan raised a brow. “Do you need something Aelin?” She looked up to his face at the twinge of amusement in his voice.    </p><p>“I...” Aelin bit her plump bottom lip.  </p><p>“Do you want to come in?” He asked with a smirk, moving so she could slip into his room. Aelin nodded curtly and dipped into his room. </p><p>She was surprised how cosy it was, with pale blue walls, thick cream sheets, and large poufy pillows. He had a few cabinets and a wardrobe as well as an impressive bookcase that Aelin immediately felt a pull toward. fingers dragging across the spines till she spotted an oddly familiar title. “Rowan... I never pegged you for a Julia Quinn reader.”  </p><p>Rowan’s ears tinged with pink and quickly strode over shielding the books. “Aelin what’s up, what do you want?” His voice was soft despite his demands.  </p><p>“I missed it.” She blurted out, cheeks turning instantly pink.    </p><p>Rowan’s brows scrunched in confusion and he titled his head. “Missed what? Aelin, I don’t understand your young folk cryptic.” He teased causing a smile to curl on Aelin’s full lips  </p><p>She took a deep breath once again steeling herself and squaring her shoulders, “I miss...I miss your touch, Rowan.” She looked at his chest instead of his face, far too embarrassed. “Listen this is embarrassing and if you laugh at me, I will hurt you but I miss the way you touched me and I've had a really bad night and could use some... ‘heavy petting’ to help me forget.”  </p><p>He blinked multiple times before his cheeks turned positively tomato red, “Oh...oh...”  </p><p>Aelin felt her gut turn to lead and embarrassment prickled all over her skin. “Oh my god no that’s okay you're not into it right now, right I'm going to go back downstairs and smother myself with the blankets.” She made for the door when large calloused hands gripped her t-shirt drowned waist.    </p><p>“Aelin no, gods no.” He murmured pulling her flush against himself. “I was just shocked, I honestly wanted to jump your bones as soon as you stepped into my house but I knew I was in the dog house and you were upset. I didn’t want to overstep.”  </p><p>Aelin gave a silly little smile. “Mhhm well if it’s me that leaped then I have a request as a treat for my confidence.”  </p><p>“Oh?” He whispered leaning in toward her lips.  </p><p>“I get to take the lead this time, Professor.” She purred suddenly pulled away and pushing him toward the bed. “I need to let some steam off and you're going to be a good boy.”  </p><p>Rowan seemed surprised at first but soon became pliant allowing her to push him onto the bed, laying sprawled out. Aelin crawled onto him, straddling his barely clothed hips and smirking down at him. “You're going to be good for me right, Rowan?” She said sweetly, “You're going to let me do what I want, let me ride your cock maybe even your face?”  </p><p>Rowan groaned as his words, hands going to grasp her hips again but Aelin tutted and smacked his grabbing hands away. “Hmm fuck Aelin, do whatever you want as long as it gets me close to that pretty cunt I've missed so much.”  </p><p>Aelin grinned and then she was pulling the t-shirt off, leaving herself completely bare and making Rowan let out a chesty low groan. “You weren’t wearing panties under that earlier?” He breathed, eyes moving down her toned stomach to her plush mound. “Mala fucking burn me, you're going to kill me by the end of the night.”  </p><p>She let out a girlish giggle and leaned down to kiss soft kissing along his collar, occasionally dragging her teeth along his deeply tanned skin. She moved her lips down to his pecs nipping at the muscled area and suckling to leave small bruises, her hands rubbed down his abbs and close to his crotch though never reaching anywhere near his hardened cock.    </p><p>“Mhhm,” She hummed quietly lips moving to his stomach where she bit a little harder eliciting a deep rumble from Rowan.  </p><p>He watched her with heavy lids and lust-filled eyes, his hands desperately wanting to grip her waist and instead of burying into the sheets. “Shit Aelin, you like biting me?”  </p><p>She looked up at him momentarily and winked before her lips moved back up and captured his , their kiss was slow yet full of heart and passion. Her hand snaked in his hands whilst she rocked against one of his hips. Her stomach lazily fought against his, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip occasionally as her small hands tangled into his silver hair pulling harshly at his scalp.  </p><p>Rowan moaned loudly against her lips, the pain in his scalp sending pleasurable bolts straight down to his already hard and pulsing cock. Shit, she affected him that much.  </p><p>“Mhhm...” She pulled back, lips swollen and red. “How hard are you Rowan, how big and fat is your desperate cock right now?” she teased as one hand slipped from his hair to trail down his stomach and grip his thinly clothed cock. Aelin didn’t even bother to hold in her moan as she felt how thick and big, he was. Gods his cock was enormous just to the touch and she knew from past sightings it was even more mouth-watering to look at.    </p><p>“Oh, you're already desperate aren't you but your cock is going to have to wait because your mouth is going to be busy with me, isn't it?” Rowan nodded, a slow smirk making its way on his handsome face. “Fuck yes, Aelin let me eat your cunt. Sit on my face and use my mouth.”    </p><p>Aelin groaned at his words and kissed him again, harder and hungrier than before. Eventually, she pulled away and moved up his body. “Are... Are you sure you okay with this?” She asked seemingly having a blip in confidence.  </p><p>Rowan took that as loose permission to grasp her hips and squeeze them. “Aelin get your pretty little pussy on my mouth before I take over.”  </p><p>She grinned down and moved herself to hover her cunt over his mouth before slowly sitting herself down on his mouth and letting out a soft keening noise. Rowan immediately got to work tongue swirling around her clit whilst his hands gripped her thighs to keep her in place, he suckled her clit for a few more moments before his tongue slid down to her entrance whilst his nose knocked against her sensitive clit.  </p><p>Aelin moaned this time loud and guttural, letting her hips buck against his skilled tongue whilst she gripped his hair again. “Oh, shit.... <em>ohhh</em> fuck.” She ground her cunt against his tongue and lips desperately seeking a release.    </p><p>Rowan moved a hand to join his tongue in her cunt’s worship, his tongue returning to her clit whilst two thick fingers stretched her insides and causing Aelin’s eyes to roll into her head. “Shit, shit, shit!” The noises leaving her throat were wanton and utterly needy, her eyes screwed shut and her limbs covered in a thin sheen of sweat as she came. Hard.    </p><p>Rowan kept her on his face, a hand gripping her thigh whilst his other hand alongside his tongue rode her through her orgasm, a groan vibrating against her trembling pussy.    </p><p>Finally, when the waves of her climax subsided and the knot in her stomach cooled down, she slid from his face and collapsed next to his chest heaving. “Fucking Hellas, I haven't cum like that in so long” she murmured, her words slightly slurred and her hand cupping her hot face for a moment.  </p><p>Rowan chuckled beside her, “I forgot how good you taste, I could have cum myself eating your little peach.”    </p><p>That had Aelin giggling before she was moving back on him, a lazy grin on her face as pulled his boxers free and came face to face with his twitching and massive cock. “Hhmm, look how much it missed me” she crooned sweetly whilst pumping his dick which seemed to jump into her hand.  </p><p>“It did. Desperately.” He breathed as he watched Aelin stroke his needy cock.  </p><p>She stroked him a few more times before she settled him against her sloppy pussy letting the head slid between her plush folds a few times before properly positioning it at her still twitching entrance. His hips seemed to buck in an attempt to slip into her and Aelin clicked her tongue. “No moving, let me do this Rowan.”    </p><p>Slowly she let the head of his fat cock slip into her, teeth digging into her bottom lip as she sunk inch by inch down his thick length. She watched as his face twisted with needy pleasure.    </p><p>“Oh, fuck Aelin don’t be a fucking tease,” Rowan whimpered, “A little quicker, fuck.”  </p><p>She huffed but decided not to torture him allowing herself slid down onto his cock almost to the hilt. Her moans were low and loud and she placed her hands onto his chest, nails digging little crescent moon shapes into his skin. Gods above, he was massive and despite how wet she was and how slow she’d gone Aelin still had to take a moment to adjust.</p><p>“Rowan shit, how are you always this fucking big” She murmured as she stretched walls fluttered around his large dick.    </p><p>“Aelin.” He growled, hips bucking without his permission just a little causing her to tighten even more around him and whimper loudly.    </p><p>Aelin dug her nail harder into his skin and began to swirl her hips and move slowly on his cock keeping him still deep inside her. Her eyes fluttered as the pleasure had that knot in her stomach tightening already as she moved on his cock, her backside slapping against his hard thighs. “Ohhh yes fuck.” She crooned moved a little quicker on his cock.  </p><p>Rowan was desperately trying to ignore the need to move his hips, to pound into her warm cunt until Aelin had to beg him to stop but she wanted to be in charge so he’d starve off his instincts.    </p><p>Aelin moved perfectly on his cock at a middle pace occasionally moving a little quicker. His hands reached up to cup her tits, thumbs brushing her peaked nipples making Aelin whine his name loudly. He rolled her sensitive nipples between his fingers as she circled her hips on his dick whilst moaning breathy and high-pitched.    </p><p>“Shit, Rowan you can move,” she gasped out as the orgasm began to light her blood on fire once again.    </p><p>That was all Rowan needed, he sat up and grasped her waist so their chests brushing each other, his hips began to buck up hitting deep inside and causing her thighs to clench where they sat now around his waist. “Fuck Aelin, you're so tight and warm. Your cunt feels so fucking good!”  </p><p>Aelin squealed as he began to pound deep into her, burying her face into his shoulder and clamping her teeth onto the sensitive skin causing Rowan’s cock to twitch inside her and a low moan to echo through the room. The air was sweaty and filled with the sounds of skin slapping against each other as Rowan thrust into her quickly and desperately whilst his large hands gripped her lower back.    </p><p>“I’m going to cum, oh I'm going to cum.” Aelin whined, words muffled against his warm skin.    </p><p>“Fuck, where should I come?” Rowan whispered as his thrusts began to grow sloppy as he tried to starve off his orgasm.    </p><p>“Oh, my stomach, anywhere but inside!” she wouldn’t risk it and besides something about being covered in Rowan cum made her climax even better.  </p><p>He made a noise of acknowledgment and pounded into her, cock head knocking that spot deep inside her none stop and sending her tumbling over the edge in a mess of whimpers and violent spasming. He barely had time to pull out of her vice-like orgasm to splatter his release on the outside of her plush folds and lower stomach. He held her steady as she trembled and squealed through her shudders.  </p><p>Eventually, she slipped from his lap to the bed laying onto her back and closing her eyes as she caught her breath, Rowan joined her seconds later after brushing some of her hair out of her face softly.    </p><p>“That help?” Rowan teased breathlessly.  </p><p>Aelin let out a snort and turned sluggishly to look at him, “Hhm I suppose, it'll help me sleep.”  </p><p>He chuckled softly and pulled her boneless form into his eyes, face burying into her coconut scented hair. Aelin was slightly surprised by the affection but immediately melted into him letting out a noise of content as his warm form enveloped her like a heavy blanket.  </p><p>“Glad to hear my dick has superpowers,” Rowan murmured into her hair.  </p><p>For a long moment there was silence as they lay skin to skin and Rowan assumed Aelin had fallen asleep and allowed himself to slowly begin to slip into the dark voids of sleep when he heard a whimper. His green eyes shot open and he immediately sat up, his whole body growing cold as he noticed the tears slipping down Aelin’s face; she’d been trying not to wake him as she cried.    </p><p>“Aelin, what's wrong?” He whispered stroking her head gently.    </p><p>“What am I going to do?” She croaked quietly, hands wrapping herself. “What am I going to do Rowan. My mum won't speak to me now and my dad is far too focused on his fucking job to care enough to try and talk to her.” She let out a broken sob slip and Rowan's heart felt as if it had been shoved into a vice.  </p><p>He immediately sprung into teacher mode and placed a hand on Aelin’s bareback. “You look to the future, Aelin,” She blinked up at him, eyes filled with heavy tears, “This may not be how you expected to start it but you're finally free to do what you want. It’s going to be hard but if your parents truly love you then they’ll realise their mistakes quickly and come crawling back.”    </p><p>She sniffled quietly, “But what if they don’t, what if my parents never speak to me again?”  </p><p>Rowan sighed, he hated even considering her question knowing how much it hurt her. “Then you still have your friends, you have Lysandra right? Aedion too and Fenrys and Dorain or whatever their names were. My parents died when I was sixteen and my friends quickly became my family after and I survived.” She looked up at him properly then, eyes slipping down his cheeks still.  </p><p>“I never knew that,” She murmured, “Do you still miss them?”  </p><p>He smiled weakly, “Yeah I do but I know I can live without them, I promise Aelin you're going to be okay.” He stroked her cheekbone with his fingertips, wiping the tears from her rosy skin.  </p><p>She let out a heavy sigh and sat up, wiping her face with her hands roughly before looking down at her hands. “You must think I’m a baby, 26 and weeping like a child whenever a small thing goes wrong or something happens that I don’t like.”    </p><p>He shook his head gently, “Absolutely not, I think you’re a young woman who’s having a shit time and crying about it is okay”. Aelin gave a watery smile up at him then, eyes shining with a soft emotion Rowan hadn’t seen directed at him in a long while. “Now what can I do to make you feel better?”  </p><p>That had her mood instantly perking. “Chocolate cake!”  </p><p>“Chocolate cake?” He repeated confused.  </p><p>“Whenever I was upset from when I got my license, I'd drive myself to any supermarket and buy a big chocolate cake and eat it in my car,” she glared at his judging expression, “Yes I know it sounds sad but it made me happy especially when I stuffed my face to Abba.”  </p><p>“So, chocolate cake and Abba?” He questioned and she gave a curt nod.    </p><p>Rowan was then getting up, bare as the day he was born as he scrambled to locate his boxers whilst giving Aelin an excellent view of his perky ass and muscled back. “What are you doing? I mean I'm not complaining because fucking H2ellas your ass is nice but?”  </p><p>He laughed loudly as he pulled his boxers on before throwing the t-shirt she’d been wearing before he’d decided to ride him. “You said chocolate cake cheers you up so we’re going to make a chocolate cake, your sous chef tonight Galathynius.”    </p><p>Aelin slid from the bed, pulling the shirt over her head before blinking curiously at him. “Well, I hope you know how to bake because I’ve never touched a cake dish in my life let alone actually baked a cake.” Rowan laughed and dragged her down the stairs back to his kitchen where he began putting the equipment and ingredients on the kitchen side whilst Aelin watched leisurely.    </p><p>“So sous chef, that an actual title or?” Aelin asked and Rowan spun to face her with a raised brow.  </p><p>“Oh my god Aelin, you are disconnected from the average worker's world.” He laughed and Aelin gave him a vulgar gesture and walked over to examine the ingredients. “I hope you have a recipe.”  </p><p>He huffed and reached for his phone that he’d left on the counter and pulled up his google. “I won’t lie I haven’t baked since I was in college when me and my roommate Lorcan used to get so high we craved cookies.”  </p><p>“You were a stoner, my my Whitethorn.”  </p><p>“I was a loser who got stoned with my arsehole roommate.” Rowan clarified with a wry smile.  </p><p>Aelin grinned up at him, “Mhhm, I bet you were still a hot loser,” She teased sweetly pinching at his side before she clapped her hands making Rowan’s back straighten, “Come on then chief, let's get baking!”  </p><p>Rowan kept his phone close with the recipe and instructions as he instructed Aelin exactly what to do, the younger less inclined to say no to getting her hands dirty to eat chocolate cake. Aelin needed all the direction she could get, barely understand what he meant when he told her to whisk the batter.  </p><p>Rowan had laughed so hard he’d choked when she’d asked him to remind her what a whisk was.  </p><p>“Okay now add the sugar, I don’t have a scale so we’ll have to guess so- Aelin no that’s fucking salt!” Rowan cried and Aelin groaned loudly. “Fuck sake, I hate this!” She whined allowing him to take over to mix in the sugar.  </p><p>Rowan rolled his eyes leaving her to mope as he finished the mixture and poured it into a baking tin before placing it in the oven. He turned to find Aelin sat on a stool glaring like a child. “You were messing it up Aelin, I took it off you for your benefit.” He said and Aelin’s eyes just narrowed at his teasing tone.  </p><p>“How I am gonna survive on my own if I can't cook? She grumbled.  </p><p>Rowan strode over and wrapped his thick arms around her, resting his chin on her head and letting out a sigh when she leaned into his touch, placing her hands over his. “You’ll learn and if not microwave meals are super easy, I promise.” He pressed a soft kiss on her head and she finally relaxed her brows unpuckering.  </p><p>“How long does it take?” She pouted after a few quiet moments in his arms.    </p><p>Rowan chuckled, chin knocking her head and causing her to hiss. “About twenty minutes...”  </p><p>“Ugh so long,” She muttered and then suddenly turned around blinking up at him with a sort of feline grin, “Whatever will we do to pass the time?” She feigned innocence but Aelin’s eyes slid to his full lips.  </p><p>He leaned close to her face, lips inches from hers as he breathed, “I’m sure will find something to do.” He pressed a soft kiss to her before Aelin fully twisted in the stool and took charge in the kiss, her tongue swiping eagerly against his bottom lip. Rowan gripped the back of her neck, fingers digging into her lower scalp as he allowed her stomach to dominate his and her body to press flush into his bare chest.  </p><p>They kissed for a long while, Aelin’s soft hands wrapped around his neck squeezing lightly creating a delicious sensation that had Rowan’s cock beginning to grow hard again.    </p><p>He only pulled back when she began to ground against him to meet her dilated gaze; lips were swollen. “Don't you dare start something you won't finish Aelin.”  </p><p>“Mhhm and how do you know I won't?” Aelin purred leaning back in to catch his lip though she froze just as they touched, nose winkling. “Is that... smoke?”  </p><p>Rowan pulled away immediately shoving her accidentally as he hurried to the oven opening it. Smoke burst out and Rowan cursed viciously and didn’t even think to put on oven gloves as he snatched the cake tin out of the oven, yelping and dropping it onto the floor. Thankfully it landed on the right side and so the cake was perfectly untouched though it was burnt. Blacker than chocolatey brown.  </p><p>Aelin scrambled over and sat onto the floor, looking down at the cake amused “Yikes we aren’t good at this,” She murmured, “Anyway pass me a fork, I got to taste our cake love-child.” Rowan obliged picking out two forks before plopping down next to her.  </p><p>Aelin took the first taste and wiggled in her spot excitedly whilst making an appreciative noise. “Oh, that’s good, that so good!” She said excitedly, obviously proud of herself despite the fact she’d barely done anything and almost ruined it.    </p><p>Rowan watched her affectionately feeling his chest warm at her excitement. He dipped his fork into the cake and desperately held in his gag when he finally tasted their creation. It was bad, not terrible but it was so burnt it was bland but also full of far too much sugar. He gave Aelin a weak smile and a nod which she barely saw as she filled her face with their subpar creation.  </p><p>Rowan just watched her, chuckling at her food-filled cheeks.    </p><p>She gave him a flustered smile, cheeks turning a soft rosy colour as she wiped the chocolate from her chin. “I’m going to okay, aren't I?” she said softly and Rowan smiled softly at her, “It’s going to be a long road and I may never be close to mother again but I can do this, and you’ll be here with me on the journey right?” She knew it was a risky thing to say, as much as she felt her and Rowan’s connection.  </p><p>He took her free hand, squeezing softly. “Yeah, Aelin I’m going to be here for you, I'm pretty sure I asked you on a date earlier, right?” He teased, “and I’m not going to be a coward anymore, not when it comes to you.”    </p><p>Aelin gave him a warm and soft smile and squeezed his hand back. She silently thanked all the gods for continuedly having her run into the man in front of her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>